Scofield and Burrows Clan
by 27kate17
Summary: Follows the lives of the Scofield and Burrows clan six years after the company is brought down.  There will be a number of short stories included. Several new chapters starting with Weekend Getaway chapter 5
1. New Christmas Traditions Chapter 1

It takes place six years after Michael and Lincoln brought down the company and finally got their lives back. All Michael's charges were dropped thanks to the friend of Sara's father. They all moved back to Chicago Lincoln, Michael, Sara and L.J. although he left and went to college.

New Christmas Traditions with the Scofield and Burrow's Family

Chapter 1

It was days before Christmas. The time of year the whole city was lit up with Christmas lights and while walking down the busy streets of Chicago you could hear Christmas carols all around you. People were shopping getting last minute gifts and families were getting together for the holidays. People where talking and telling stories of what happened during the year. Children laughing and playing, counting down the days to Santa's arrival. Things were no different at the Scofield and Burrows household.

They lived on a quiet street in Chicago. Christmas lights and decorations brought the spirit of Christmas to the street. All you could hear was the wind blowing as the snow blizzard began to pick up. The street may be quiet but as you got closer to the Scofield and Burrows house the sound of two children giggling and screaming with laughter filled the house.

Two small children a young boy and girl were running through the kitchen screaming playfully. They were around the age of four. The young girl crawled under the kitchen table. She pulled her auburn hair away from her eyes and covered her mouth to stop herself from making a sound as she watched the door leading to the hall. The young boy joined her pushing one of the chairs back so he could sit beside her. "Nicole move over" the young boy said.

"Shhh he's coming Matt" Nicole giggled as she covered her brothers mouth. Both of their ocean blue eyes stared at the door.

From under the table they saw someone with blue jeans enter the kitchen. "Grrrrr you can't hide from me" said a male voice playfully.

Matt and Nicole scampered out from under the table towards the living room laughing and screaming. They ran to the big window and saw that someone had pulled up the drive way. They saw a young man with messy brown hair carrying suit cases. He quickly headed for the door to get out snow blizzard and strong wind.

The man from the kitchen ran into the living room to see the two kids by the window "I see you" he said.

Nicole turned around to face him "He's here uncle Linc, he's here" jumping up and down. Both children ran to the door.

"LJ, LJ" they both cried with joy.

LJ put down his suit cases to greet his little cousins. "Hey man welcome home" Lincoln called to LJ "Now step aside I'm not done with these two" he smiled.

Both Nicole and Matt ran behind LJ giggling. LJ looked behind him at them and winked L.J then stepped towards his father and playfully tackled him to the ground. Nicole and Matt squealed and ran towards their uncle Linc and began to tickle him. All four of them on the ground laughing.

Finally Lincoln was able to break free from their grasp and was able to get to his feet. He picked up Nicole and held her up in the air. Nicole began to giggle and squeal, Matt also got to his feet and looked at his sister. "I'll save you Nic" Matt said as he hopped on the sofa and then jumped on Lincoln's back.

While he held her she continued to giggle and called out "LJ help, help LJ!"

LJ moved towards Lincoln and Nicole and rescued Nicole from Linc's grasp and began to spin Nicole around in his arms. Lincoln also spun around himself with Matt still on his back. So they all collapsed on the floor, tired and dizzy but continued to laugh.

Just as the four began to relax the front door opened and along with the snow blowing in the house Michael and Sara entered holding shopping bags. Nicole and Matt jumped to their feet yelling "Mommy, Daddy" Nicole leaped into Michael's arms putting her head on his shoulder and holding him tight. Matt did the same thing with Sara wrapping his arms around her. After a few seconds they switched Matt with Michael and Nicole with Sara.

After finishing greeting their parents Nicole and Matt ran back into the living room show them that LJ was home. Once Michael and Sara took off their coats they entered the living room to greet LJ "Hey Buddy, how's Princeton University?" Michael asked giving him a hug.

"Keeping me busy" LJ smiled and then turned to hug Sara.

"We missed you LJ" Sara said while LJ hugged her tightly.

Linc finally got back off the floor only to collapsed again on the sofa looking exhausted after chasing Nicole and Matt around the house. Michael smiled at Lincoln and then sat on the sofa across form Linc. "Well we have you watch the twins for two hours and it looks like you ran a marathon" Michael joked, but Lincoln didn't even have the energy to come up with a come back.

Nicole jumped on Michael's lap and said "We were playing the tickle monster" as she sat on one of Michael's knees.

Matt also climbed up and sat on Michael's other knee and both snuggled up with their dad. Meanwhile Sara was helping LJ with his suit cases and carrying her shopping bags from the front door. "Okay I was going to make some hot chocolate who wants some?" Sara asked as she was leaving the room with LJ.

Both Nicole and Matt cheered and raised their hands. Lincoln who had his eyes closed called out that he wanted some as he tried to stay awake. Michael notices that Lincoln was falling asleep so playfully threw a pillow at him and begins smiling. Linc raised his head looking at Michael and the twins. Both Nicole and Matt point at their dad while laughing. Reaching for the pillow he threw it back at Michael, both Nicole and Matt ducked for cover and are still laughing.


	2. New Christmas Traditions Chapter 2

New Christmas Traditions with the Scofield and Burrow's Family

Chapter 2  
Sara was in the kitchen making dinner for everyone, once in a while she would glance over to the kitchen table to see Nicole and Matt writing their letters to Santa with LJ's help. "So what do you want for Christmas" LJ asked the twins.

Both Nicole and Matt stood up on their chairs and leaned over the table watching as LJ helped write their letters "I would like a big doll house" Nicole answered.

Sara smiled at her daughter and just then Michael walked in the room wearing a t-shirt that showed off his tattoo arms.

"I want a spider man so that I can protect Nicole's house" Matt said.  
This brought tears to both Michael and Sara's eyes of happiness. Michael turned to Sara and smiled and pulled her closer and put a gentle kiss on her forehead. They both watched as the twins continued to write their letters.

Matt called out "I want a tattoo"

Nicole shook her head "I don't like tattoos"

Michael laughed at Nicole and said, "You have your mothers taste"

Sara smiled and pushed Michael gently. Michael walked up behind Nicole and put his arms around her holding her tight. Nicole started to giggle as her dad placed a kiss on top of her auburn hair. "I like your tattoo daddy just not other peoples."

Michael smiled and then turned to Matt "As for tattoo no way buddy," both Matt and LJ began to laugh.

Sara came over to the table and placed a stack of plates down "All right you two, why don't you take your letters and put them in your room and wash up for dinner."

"All right lets go" Michael said picking up Nicole with one arm and Matt with the other and carried them up stairs.

While they were gone LJ helped Sara set the table. "So are you enjoying school away from home?" Sara asked.

"Yeah I mean it was weird at first not having you guys around but its been fun and a lot of hard work"

Sara smiled "So, met a lot of new people?"

LJ nodded and couldn't help but smile. Sara looked at him and started to laugh, "What's her name?"

LJ looked at her shocked "I, I ah don't know what your ah talking about" unfortunately LJ still couldn't stop smiling.

Sara continued to laugh at him "Your a bad liar LJ"

LJ started to laugh, "Okay, okay I'll tell you"

Sara smiled and LJ said, "Okay her name is Danielle and she's smart, funny, beautiful and she is from Chicago as well."

"That's great I'm happy for you. Are you getting together over Christmas?" Sara asked.

"Well that is kinda what I wanted to ask, if she could come here"  
Sara smiled "Of course she can. The more the merrier" LJ smiled back "Thanks aunt Sara"

Suddenly they heard footsteps coming down the stairs in a hurry. Nicole and Matt ran into the kitchen giggling as Michael chased after them.  
Sara called out "Michael behave," both Nicole and Matt laughed as their dad came to halt as Sara's firm voice.

"Daddy got in trouble, daddy got in trouble," they both sang.  
Michael laughed at them "Yes daddy's been bad" and then leaned in to kissed Sara.

LJ and the twins yelled out "Ewwww"

Michael pulled away from Sara and knelt down to grab the twins in his arms and started to kiss them on the cheeks as they giggled. Finally breaking free from his hold they ran behind LJ, Michael stood up and looked at LJ "Your not kissing me uncle Mike!" Michael and Sara laughed and then they all sat down for dinner. Sara brought over the chicken and set it on the table. Matt sat between Michael and Sara and Nicole was beside LJ on the other side.

Just then Lincoln walked in with his girlfriend Hannah. Linc sat beside LJ and Hannah sat at the end of the table.

"This looks delicious Sara" Hannah said.

Hannah and Lincoln had been dating for almost three years now and felt like part of the family. The twins even called her aunt Hannah because they have known her pretty much their whole lives and can't remember a time she wasn't in the picture. Although she didn't live with them she spent a lot of time with them.

Once everyone was settled and eating the chicken dinner Linc made an announcement. "All right I have the perfect idea as to what we can all do for Christmas"

Michael gave out a laugh "The last time we let you decide what we should do we got stuck and snowed in the airport in New York City on Christmas."  
Matt looked up at his dad with a puzzled look on his face "We were stuck in a airport?''

Michael smiled "Yeah you and Nicole were 18 months old"

Sara then added, "You each took turns crying all night," she laughed.  
Lincoln looked at them both and said, "Okay so it wasn't exactly the Christmas we all planned on, but it's a funny story now. So anyway I was thinking we'd all go up to a cabin in the woods for the holidays."

Michael and Sara exchanged looks "Some how New York airport doesn't sound so bad" Michael smiled at her.

LJ looked at his dad deciding this was the perfect time to ask about Danielle. "So dad can I bring a friend with me?"

Lincoln smiled "Sure what's his name"

Sara gave a quiet giggle and LJ smiled "Actually HER name is Danielle"

Lincoln eyes widened and then his gaze turned to Sara to see her smiling "How long have you known"

"He just told me before dinner" she told him.

Lincoln then looked back at L.J. "Well why not" then rubbed the top of LJ's head messing up is hair even more.  
"Will Santa know where to find us" Matt's small voice asked his uncle Linc worriedly.  
Linc looked at Matt and gave a smile "Sure he will, and just to be safe will add it in the letters you wrote to him"

At this both Nicole and Matt cheered saying they wanted to go. When Michael and Sara said nothing they both looked at their parents with their ocean blue eyes, which are exactly, like Michael's and were pleading to them.

Michael and Sara looked at each other once more and then nodded "All right we can go." Lincoln and the twins cheered putting the hands up in excitement.


	3. New Christmas Traditions Chapter 3

New Christmas Traditions with the Scofield and Burrow's Family

Chapter 3

With Christmas just around the corner the Burrows and Scofield clan were busy packing up for their Christmas vacation. Lincoln was packing up the big van he had rented for this special occasion even though Michael had protested they should take two cars, but Linc wanted everyone together. That meant even if all eight of them plus luggage had to squish into a van for five hours. While Lincoln finished up loading a few suitcases he saw LJ's car coming down the road. L.J. hopped out of the car along with a girl with curly brown hair with red high lights and big brown eyes. LJ helped her with her suitcase and then headed over to Lincoln. "Dad this is Danielle, Danielle this is my father" he introduced them.

"Hi" Danielle said shaking his hand "It's so good to meet you. I have heard so much about you from LJ."

Lincoln smiled "All good things I hope" both Danielle and LJ laughed.

In the house Hannah was helping Nicole and Matt put on their coats. "Hey aunt Hannah will see any bears and wolves in the woods" Nicole asked.

Hannah smiled "I sure hope not. I think we will be okay"

Nicole stuck out her bottom lip "But I want to see bears and wolves. I think their cool."

Hannah started to laugh "You have always have been one to want to face danger. I wonder where you get that from."

"Well it's not from me" Michael said entering the hall with a smile.

Matt walked over to the door after putting on his coat and saw that LJ was back and waved at him. LJ and Danielle waved back and headed to the door.

"Alright Matt find your boots and put them on" Michael said before heading back to his and Sara's bedroom where she was finishing packing.

As he entered the room, Sara asked if Lincoln ever likes to have a nice relaxing Christmas at home. Michael laughed and put his arms around her "Haven't you noticed my family likes to do things to the extreme" he said while he brought her lips to meet his.

Sara let out a moan as she kissed Michael passionately. She then pulls away "I wouldn't want to ruin your Christmas present"

Michael smiled "You could never ruin it" as he pulled her down on the bed on top on him.  
Sara laughed "Good things come to those who wait."

"I just want a little sneak peak," he said as he ran her fingers through her auburn hair.

Suddenly there was a loud knock on the door "Come on you two, you can give me a new niece or nephew later. Now lets go!" Linc said on the other side of the door.

Sara got off Michael and they both fixed themselves up before grabbing the suitcases and heading out the door. Lincoln smiled at Michael and then Michael smacked him on the back of his head before walking down the stairs with Sara.

Outside Nicole and Matt were playing with LJ and Danielle in the snow. Both Danielle and Nicole ran around the front yard while LJ and Matt chased them in the snow.

Once Michael and Sara finished loading up the van they called over to Nicole and Matt to get in the van. LJ and Danielle sat in the back row with Matt while Nicole sat in the middle with Michael and Sara leaving Linc and Hannah to sit in the front. Linc drove and Hannah got shot gun. At this point everyone was snuggled into the van but Linc. Michael reached over to the front to honk the horn to get Linc to hurry up. Lincoln came running out within seconds of Michael's call "Someone is impatient" Linc joked.

"So where are we going? and where is this cabin?"

Linc gave a smirk "It's a surprise"

Michael looked irritated that Linc would not tell him and Linc started to tease Michael about how he couldn't stand to be in the dark about things and can't control them. Lincoln, LJ and Sara start laughing and thinking about past events like Fox River. Sara lay her head on Michael's shoulder listening to Linc taunt Michael as they drove.


	4. New Christmas Traditions Chapter 4

Chapter 4

They had been driving for about five hours now. Lincoln had the twins singing Christmas carols with him, Sara was resting her head on Michael's shoulder and he had one arm around her and rubbing her back. His other arm was around Nicole was snuggled in close to her dad as she sang along. Michael smiled when Matt and Nicole would laugh when Linc sang the wrong words to the song. Hannah was also laughing at Linc. LJ was pretending he was Simon Cowell and made fun of his dad.

After another ten minutes of Christmas carols the van stalled. "Uh oh" Linc said.

Michael looked up at him "What?"

"Nothing car stalled" he jumped out and Michael got out too.

Both Nicole and Matt started complaining they were thirsty, so Sara got out of the van and grabbed two juice boxes from the back and gave them to Matt and Nicole. LJ started teasing Matt trying to steal it from him.

Hannah turned from the front seat to look at Sara "I hope this isn't a sign as to how the whole vacation is going to go, hence New York" Hannah laughed.

"Oh gosh" Sara said putting her head down on her hand "I hope not"

Lincoln came back from the front of the car "Well this puppy isn't going anywhere any time soon so I say we walk the rest. It is about a fiveteen-minute walk. Plus it looks like a storm is coming"

Everyone jumped out of the van and headed to the back to grab everything out of the back. Sara pulled out a toboggan that they could use to pull the twins and some of their bags. Sara, Hannah and Danielle carried a couple of their suitcases; Linc and LJ carried some boxes with food and other supplies. Luckily Lincoln had come out to the cabin to drop off the present and a few supplies earlier. Michael carried a bag in one hand and pulled the twins on the toboggan with the other.

When they finally found the cabin Michael, Sara, Hannah, LJ, Danielle and the twins relaxed on the front porch while Lincoln went to get the keys. When Lincoln hadn't returned Michael, Sara, LJ and Danielle went to help Linc find them while Hannah entertained the twins.

"Aunt Hannah what's going on?" Matt asked.

"We're not sure where uncle Linc went with the keys" Hannah smiled

"I can't find them. They must be buried in the snow," Linc laughed.

Michael was not. Sara came back onto the porch with LJ and Danielle. "So now what" LJ asked

Sara spoke up "There is a window open back there someone can climb through and open the door."

"Breaking and entering into our own cabin. This is so much better then the New York airport" Michael laughed shaking his head.

All eight of them headed to the back to where Sara had found the open window. "It's too small for one of us to fit but Nicole is the smallest and should be able to get through" Sara said.

Michael nodded and Nicole jumped into his arms and he brought her to the window "Okay you get inside and unlock the front door, okay"

Nicole nodded and disappeared into the cabin. While inside Nicole glanced around, everything was pretty much made of wood the floor, walls and a lot of the furniture. She wondered through the cabin trying to find the front door. Once she did she unlocked it and everyone scampered inside out of the cold carrying the bags.

When Linc entered he looked around and asked, "So what do you think?" with a big grin on his face.

Hannah looked around "It could use a woman's touch."

Sara gave a frown "And some air freshener" talking about awful smell.

Danielle covered her nose "It's like something died in here."

The twins on the other hand had nothing to complain about and started exploring. When it came to deciding who slept where Danielle was given the bottom bunk of the bunk beds while the twins shared the top. LJ would sleep in the same room on the single bed. Lincoln and Michael did rock paper scissors for the king size bed. Michael won so Lincoln and Hannah got the queen.

While unpacking their stuff they noticed how fast the storm had come in. Looking out the window all you could see was snow and you could hardly see the trees that surrounded the cabin. "Bad news I'm afraid" Linc said while entering Michael and Sara's room. "Due to the weather and the fact it won't clear up for quite some time the car repairman says he can't make it out here tonight and due to the holiday not until after Christmas"

Michael put his hands on his head and started to laugh, "This is way better then being stuck in an airport" he said sarcastically.


	5. New Christmas Traditions Chapter 5

New Christmas Traditions with the Scofield and Burrow's Family

Chapter 5

It was about 6:30pm and they were all hungry. Sara and Hannah headed for the kitchen to unpack the box of food. In the living room Michael was going to start a nice warm fire in the big stone fireplace. As he opened up the fireplace doors a pile of snow fell on him, LJ who was sitting on the sofa started laughing at his uncle. Michael didn't find it funny and threw a snowball at him. Also in the room sitting by the window was Danielle and the twins watching the snow falling. They turned and all three of them giggled at Michael and LJ. Linc wondered into the kitchen to see Hannah and Sara. He walked up behind Hannah and put his arms around her and stated kissing her neck. Hannah started to get goose bumps.

Sara headed over to open up the oven and to everyone's surprise a mouse scurried out of it. Sara and Hannah both yelled "Oh my gosh" and stepped back. Lincoln on the other hand saw the mouse and jumped on to a chair behind him and let out a high pitch scream. The others ran into see what was wrong but their concerned faces disappeared and they started laughing when they saw the mouse run across the room and Lincoln standing on the chair. Matt giggled "Look daddy it's Mickey Mouse"

Sara who was trying to hold in her laughter about the whole situation spoke up "It's probably best if we just cook hot dogs over the fireplace.

Michael, LJ and Lincoln headed out to the side of the cabin to gather fire wood. LJ continued to tease his dad about the very scary mouse. "You're not going to let this go are you?" Said Linc

Both Michael and LJ laughed "Not a chance"

Inside, Sara, Hannah and Matt got everything they need to make hot dogs plus a couple bags of chips. Danielle and Nicole were in charge of getting drink for everyone. Once Michael, LJ and Linc returned Michael and LJ continued to make the fire. As they all gathered together in the living room the lights started to flicker due to the storm. "It seems to only be getting worse" Danielle said looking out the window. Finally the power went out altogether and they all huddled by the fire cooking and eating hot dogs. Linc sat with Hannah, LJ with Danielle, Michael had Nicole on his lap and sat beside Sara who had Matt on her lap. They all shared jokes and stories with everyone.

Once they finished eating Nicole had fallen asleep on Michael's lap. He slowly stood up holding her and trying not to wake her up. Sara took Matt's hand and held a flash light out so the four of them could go to the twins room. Matt climbed up the latter and got into bed. Once he was in Michael laid Nicole beside him. Michael and Sara tucked them both in and kissed them good night. Before leaving the room they heard a small voice call out "I love you mommy and daddy" Matt said with his last bit of strength. Sara and Michael smiled "We love you to Baby" Sara said. "Sleep tight" Michael added.

Yet before either of them can get out the door Nicole calls out to them "What are we going to do tomorrow?" Michael walks back up to the bed. "We can make Christmas decorations and decorate a Christmas tree." With this said Nicole nodded.

Sara approached the bed "You need to get some sleep honey because there is a lot we have to do before Santa comes tomorrow night okay" Nicole gave a kiss to her parents and then as soon as her head hit the pillow she was asleep.

As Michael and Sara headed back to the living room they saw LJ and Danielle coming out of the kitchen. "We made some hot chocolate for everyone" Danielle said handing a cup to Michael and one to Sara. the four of them then headed for the living room.

In the living room Lincoln and Hannah were watching the snow storm as it seem to not getting any better. Lincoln put his arms around her pulling her closer to him and kissing her passionately making them both moan.

"Will you two get a room" Michael laughed as him, Sara, LJ, and Danielle entered.

They all gathered around the fire again and began to talk about old Family Christmas Traditions when they were younger.

Sara started "When I was younger my mom and I would bake cookies and have a midnight snake of milk and cookies. Also my mom and I would take a walk in the moon light. Yet after she died it wasn't the same with out her." Michael put his arm around her bringing her close to him. She sat between his legs and leaned her back against his chest and he kissed the top of her head.

Hannah went next "My whole family used to get together for a big turkey dinner."

"My mom would cook a nice big dinner too" LJ said as he thought of his mom.

LJ looked down at the floor, but a gentle hand touched his shoulder and he smiled when he saw Sara and gave her a hug. Michael and Linc smiled because over the past few years Sara and LJ have bonded and Sara has been like a mother figure to LJ and someone he could always turns to.

Danielle said "My family always took a family photo"

Linc and Michael were last. "Our mother used to read us The Night Before Christmas every Christmas eve, and when she died I read it to Michael and then to LJ."

The six of them sat in silence watching the fire and then decided to call it a night. Lincoln and Hannah headed to their room. "Your are amazing Linc you know that" Hannah said as they entered the bedroom.

Linc grinned "I don't like to brag but..." before he finish he kissed Hannah passionately. He picked her up and carried her to the bed not breaking from the kiss.

In Michael and Sara's room Michael was already in bed and a flash light was his only source of light. A few minutes later Sara came into the bedroom and crawled into the bed with Michael. Michael put his arms around her and she laid her head on his chest. "You know I have been thinking about all the different family traditions and I think we should have some for Nicole and Matt."

Michael ran his fingers through Sara's hair "Yeah, I mean their a little older and can understand a lot more and also who knows maybe another little one will come around" Michael smiled.

Sara looked up at him "Another little one. Last time we wanted a little one we ended up with two at once."

Michael laughed and pulled Sara so that she was on top of him. "Twins run in your family not mine, and besides we want a big family."

Sara smiled and kissed Michael's nose "I know and I love the fact we have twins. Nicole and Matt are my world and I wouldn't change anything except going through 24 hours of labor."

Michael kissed Sara passionately and continued to run his fingers through her hair and down her body. Finally Sara rolled off Michael and turned on her side pulling Michael with her. Michael wrapped his arms around her tightly with her back against his chest and in no time they were both asleep.

It wasn't long before they were woken up by the sound of Nicole and Matt calling for them. Sara opened her eyes and saw them both standing at the edge of the bed. Their ocean blue eyes staring at them. "What's wrong?" Sara asked still half asleep.

"We can't sleep because of the noises from the snow storm and the noises coming from LJ" Nicole said.

"LJ is making pig noises" Matt explained.

Michael chuckled "You mean he's snoring"

Both Nicole and Matt nodded. "Can we sleep with you?"Nicole asked.

Michael and Sara looked at their eyes and couldn't say no. "Alright but only for tonight okay"

Nicole and Matt nodded and climbed in. Nicole went between Michael and Sara and Matt snuggled up to Sara. Michael wrapped his arms around both Nicole and Sara but couldn't reach Matt. Sara closed her eyes "This is your fault you know Michael. They have your eyes."

Michael closed his eyes with a smile. "Well look on the bright side at least we won the king size bed." With that said all four of them were asleep within seconds.


	6. New Christmas Traditions Chapter 6

New Christmas Traditions with the Scofield and Burrow's Family

Chapter 6

Michael and Sara not only woke up to the sun shining in their eyes but also to Nicole and Matt jumping on the bed. Nicole said she wanted to go outside and play in the snow. Michael looked up at her and with the sun shining on her auburn hair and smiled, she looked so much like Sara and Matt was almost the spitting image of himself except he also had Sara's beautiful smile.

Michael playfully brought Nicole down on the bed and began to tickle her. She started giggling like crazy. Sara did the same thing with Matt pulling him down so both Nicole and Matt were between them and tickled them both.

Once they were all dressed they walked out of the bedroom. The four of them were the only ones up so they quietly had some breakfast and then after they bundled up and headed outside. Because of the snow storm there was about 40 cm of snow on the ground. Michael and Sara walked hand in hand as they followed Nicole and Matt through the forest. "Not too far ahead you two" Michael would call out if there was a curtain amount of distance between them.

When they came to a hill Michael gave them the toboggan he had pulled along. Nicole and Sara sat on the toboggan Michael and Matt pushed them down the hill. Both Sara and Nicole held each other tightly and screamed with a smile on their faces. Sara and Nicole did them same for Michael and Matt, then switch partners Sara with Matt and Michael with Nicole. After a few times down the hill they began to chase each other through the forest. Michael was to count to ten while the other three ran. All three of them hid behind a tree and Michael snuck up behind them. Next they all teamed up against Michael and tackled him to the ground. They were all tired and were lying in the snow. Michael and Sara taught the twins how to make snow angels. When all four of them stood up the saw the family of snow angels they had made. They decided it was time to head back, Nicole and Matt sat on the toboggan and Michael pulled it in one hand and held Sara's hand in the other.

As they approached the cabin they saw LJ and Danielle coming out of the cabin. "There you guys are we woke up and you were gone." LJ said as he knelt down to his little cousins.

"Yeah thanks to your snoring they came to our room last night" said Michael.

"I don't snore" LJ said getting all defensive.

"Yes you do. You sounded like a pig," Nicole said with a giggle.

"Oh really" LJ smiled and picked her up and spun her around.

Matt ran to Danielle "We made snow angels"

Danielle smiled and said, "Really that sounds cool but you know what else is cool? Snowman"

LJ came over holding a giggling Nicole upside down "Yeah I make the best snowman ever"

"Somehow I doubt that. I know how to make the best snowman," Sara stated.

LJ started sniffing around "What's that smell? It smells like a challenge"

"Your on, Boys against girls" Sara stuck her hand out and they shook on it.

So Michael, LJ, and Matt teamed up against Sara, Danielle and Nicole to see who had the better snowman. The girls quickly huddled together and quickly broke and got started. The guys on the other hand seem to disagree on what to do or at least Michael and LJ did. The girls won hands down, not only were they faster but their snowwoman had different fashion accessories.

When the girls won the three of them jumped up and down, hugged each other and started a victory dance which Matt joined in.

"Hey don't rub it in, and Matt your on our team stop dancing" the competitive LJ said.

All Michael could do was laugh at his nephew, he was so competitive. Once they finished their dance they started building forts. Michael, LJ and Matt and then Sara, Danielle and Nicole. Once the girls finished they peaked through a peak hole to see what the guys were doing. Sara smiled at Michael then gathered snow in her hand and threw it and hit Michael.

When the snowball hit him, he looked up at a guilty smiling Sara "Oh it's on" Michael yelled.

Sara grabbed Nicole and hid behind their fort with Danielle as snowballs came flying over their wall. LJ and Matt quickly joined in but Michael held them back after a few seconds. He waited for Sara to come out of hiding and fired back. LJ started laughing and was caught off guard when Danielle's snowball hit him and then his laughing stopped. For a few minutes they threw snowballs back and forth laughing. Suddenly Michael heard a noise coming from inside the cabin. Michael got one of his evil grins. He motioned for Sara, Danielle and Nicole to come to their fort. So slowly they crawled over and they all hid behind the fort wall. Michael popped his head up and yelled "Hey Linc, Hannah, need a little help out here" he ducked back down and they all made snowballs, and waited for their prey. Linc and Hannah walked outside and looked for Michael. "You see him?" Linc asked.

All of a sudden they heard LJ's voice "Fire!" and all six heads popped up throwing snowballs. Hannah let out a scream, Linc looked at Michael's smiling face and muttered "You son of a " and pulled Hannah behind a tree with him and started throwing snowballs back at each other for quite sometime before heading back inside for some hot chocolate.


	7. New Christmas Traditions Chapter 7

New Christmas Traditions with the Scofield and Burrow's Family

Chapter 7

They all sat at the kitchen table drinking their hot chocolate. Lincoln was still giving Michael a dirty look for the snowball fight and all Michael could do was smile at him. Sara decided to break the silence "So tomorrow is Christmas and we still have no Christmas tree and decorations"

Both Nicole and Matt's eyes widened without a Christmas tree Santa won't know where to put the presents for everyone.

Unfortunately due to their last minute plans to come to the cabin they didn't bring any Christmas decorations with them so would have to start from scratch. So their jobs for the next few hours were to get the cabin ready for Christmas. Sara and Hannah got to work cleaning the whole kitchen, the counter, stove, oven, floor and try to get rid of that awful smell. At the kitchen table Michael was teaching Nicole and Matt how to make Christmas origami decorations so they could decorate the tree with them. Once the two were set Michael, Lincoln and LJ went out to find the perfect Christmas tree.

"So what we looking for" Nicole asked as she followed her mom, Danielle and Matt through the forest around the cabin.

"We are looking for anything we can use to decorate the cabin.

Nicole walked over to one of the evergreen trees and pulled off a pinecone. "Can we use this mommy?" Nicole asked holding up the pinecone.

"I think pinecones are a great idea" Sara said with a smile.

The twins gathered some more pinecones and placed them in a bag. Sara and Danielle cut some small evergreen branches and put them in the bag. As they continued their walk Danielle came across a bush that had reddish brown color branches. She cut a few of them off and added them to their collection along with other stuff to help decorate the cabin.

As they headed back inside Danielle helped the twins decorate while Sara went back to helping Hannah with the kitchen. Danielle and Nicole put some of the evergreen branches and other stuff on the fireplace mantle. Much like Michael, Nicole was a perfectionist and everything had to be in a curtain place. It got to the point she was driving Danielle crazy so Danielle left Nicole to do it her way. Danielle could only take Nicole saying "Your doing it wrong" so many time until she went to help Matt. Once Nicole was done and was satisfied with her work she joined her mom and Matt to bake cookies.

Outside in the forest Lincoln and LJ were having the same problem with Michael as Danielle had with Nicole. "How about this one uncle Mike?" LJ asked.

"LJ the tree is skinnier then you and all the needles are falling off it."

They continued walking and saw tree after tree and all Lincoln and LJ heard for Michael was "It's too small, It's too big, It's turning brown, it's too skinny, it's dying as we speak, I think animals are living in it."

Lincoln had had it "Michael! It's a Christmas tree, your not getting graded or judged on it so please can we just pick one" Lincoln was now on the his knees begging him.

Michael laughed "Fine, calm down drama queen" Michael walked a little further until a certain tree caught his eye "How about this one?"

"It's great" LJ and Linc said not even looking at the tree and got ready to chop it down.

Michael smiled "Actually"

"ARGH" Linc and LJ mumble as they dropped to the ground.

"I'm only kidding" Michael said laughing at the two of them.

Lincoln and LJ didn't find it funny, as they stood up and brushed the snow off themselves. Both Linc and LJ gave a laughing Michael an evil look. Finally they got to work, they let LJ do the honors of cutting down the tree and they all dragged it back to the cabin.

As the front door to the cabin opened Nicole and Matt came running to the door all excited at their dad, uncle and LJ brought in the Christmas tree. After Michael sat the tree in the corner of the living room, they all gathered to take a look. "Was it hard to find?" Hannah asked. Both Linc and LJ looked at Michael.

Sara saw the look they were giving Michael and laughed "So how many trees did you guys see until Michael picked one?" she asked as she wrapped her arms around Michael's waist.

"We lost count" Lincoln said. The whole room started laughing.

Matt came into the living room holding a basket of all the origami decorations him and Nicole made and they all decorated the tree together.

Once they had finished and Michael and Nicole were satisfied, Sara and Nicole brought in milk and cookies for everyone. They all gathered together, Michael and Sara sat on the sofa with Nicole on Sara's lap and Matt on Michael's lap. LJ and Danielle sat together on the small sofa and Lincoln and Hannah sat on the floor together. They started to tell Nicole and Matt stories about Santa Clause as they ate their milk and cookies and had both Nicole and Matt all excited for Santa's arrival.


	8. New Christmas Traditions Chapter 8

New Christmas Traditions with the Scofield and Burrow's Family

Chapter 8

Nicole and Matt came running out of their bedroom with their pj's on and headed for the kitchen, where Michael and Sara were waiting for them. "How many do you think he wants?" Matt asked as they were preparing Santa's milk and cookies.

"How about two, one cookie from each of you" Michael said as he placed the empty plate on the table for them.

Nicole and Matt placed a cookie each on the plate and then a few carrots for the reindeer. Sara poured the glass of milk for them. Matt picked up the plate and Nicole took the glass of milk and they slowly made their way to the living room.

"Oh good Matt and Nicole brought me some snacks" Linc joked with them.

"They're not for you uncle Linc" Matt said placing the plate on the side table.

"They're for Santa" Nicole pointed out putting the glass of milk beside the plate.

"So is everyone ready?" LJ asked as he pulled out a book. LJ sat on the small sofa with Danielle and Nicole and Matt snuggled up with them. Lincoln and Hannah had claimed the other sofa leaving Michael to sit on the floor by the warm fire with Sara sitting between his legs resting her head on his chest as he ran his fingers through her hair.

LJ began to read "'Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the house not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse." They all looked at Lincoln and laughed remembering Lincoln's last encounter with the mouse in the kitchen.

"None of you are ever going to let that go are you" Lincoln said.

LJ continued reading and they all listened knowing they were all together for Christmas.

At the end of the story Nicole and Matt could hardly keep their eyes opened. Michael and Sara slowly walked over to where they were sitting with LJ and Danielle, Michael picked up Matt and Sara picked up Nicole and they carried them to their bunk bed.

As they returned to the living room Lincoln, Hannah, LJ and Danielle had already started putting out the Christmas presents. LJ saw one with his name on it and started to shake it. "I wonder what it is?" LJ asked curiously.

Lincoln garbed it from him "Not until morning boy" Michael and Sara laughed at Linc and LJ.

After everything was set Lincoln ate the cookies and drank the milk making sure to leave a few crumbs for the twins to see in the morning. They all decided to call it a night and headed for their rooms. Michael entered his and Sara's room and collapsed on the bed and just laid there as he was so exhausted. Sara walked into the room and saw Michael just lying there "So do you want your Christmas present or do you want to go to sleep?" Sara asked in sexy quiet voice.

Michael lifted his head to see she was wearing a short plum colored lingerie piece. Michael quickly sat up no longer feeling tired. Sara laughs as she slowly and seductively walked towards him. Michael stood up and put his arms around Sara and brought his lips to meet hers. Sara parted her lips inviting Michael tongue inside. Both them were lost in the passionate kiss, like they were the only ones in the world. Finally coming up for air, Michael spoke softly "So do you think we will be alone tonight?"

Sara smiled as she turned in his arms so her back was against his chest. "Trust me those two aren't leaving their own bed tonight because I told them Santa only comes it they sleep in their room" she turned her head and gave soft kisses on his neck.

"Good" and with that Michael turned her to the bed and lay her down. They kissed making them both melt as they held each other closer and tighter. Michael ran his hands along her body as Sara ran her fingers over his back. Both of then gave a groan due to the sensation of the kiss and the warmth and comfort them felt in each others arms as they made love.


	9. New Christmas Traditions Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Early the next morning Michael and Sara were woken up hearing Nicole and Matt giggling with excitement on the other side of the door. Michael and Sara both gave a groan as the got up and put some clothes on before their bedroom door flung open and Nicole and Matt came running in "Santa came, he came"

Nicole jumps into Michael's arms and Matt jumps on his back. Sara joins in the laughter as the twins almost make Michael lose balance. Sara heads out of the room, Michael follows her carrying Nicole and Matt. As the four head down the hall they can smell Lincoln making his famous blueberry pancakes. Michael peaks into the twins, LJ and Danielle's room to see LJ is still sleeping. "Hey go wake up sleepy head," Michael tells the twins as he puts them down. While they went in the room Michael and Sara headed for the kitchen to see Linc.

Nicole and Matt jump on LJ's bed telling him it was time to wake up. "Come on LJ its Christmas," they both squealed.

"Noooo" LJ moaned as he pulled them both into a tight hug and didn't let go. Nicole and Matt giggle and call for help. Sara came in the room, "Guys LJ is very ticklish, so try this." She started tickling his stomach, Nicole and Matt start tickling him as well and LJ was laughing and begging them to stop "Please aunt Sara stop, no more, no more!"

Danielle got up from her bed to see them "Try his neck, like this" and before LJ knew it four pair of hands were tickling him.

They finally stop teaming up on LJ to join Lincoln, Hannah and Michael in the living room to open presents. Nicole and Matt eyes widen as they look at all the presents. They sat down by their presents and wait for their parents to give them the go ahead. Sara grabbed the camera and returns to the living room sitting beside Michael on the floor near Nicole and Matt. "Ok you can go ahead."

"Woohoo" Lincoln cheered. He seemed more excited then the twins when he ripped open his first gift. It was a George Forman Grill.

Nicole screamed as she opened her dollhouse and Matt cheered when he got his spider man. Both Michael and Sara smiled at their children. Sara leaned her head on Michael's shoulder as they watched the joy and happiness on their son and daughter's faces. Michael kissed Sara on the forehead "Merry Christmas Sara"

All day Nicole and Matt played with their new toys and Linc played with them for a while. Michael sat on the sofa watching them with a smile on his face. Sara and Hannah started making dinner that everyone was looking forward too.

Once it was ready they all sat down to eat. "This looks delicious you two" Linc said to Hannah and Sara.

As they all ate Michael said "Well Linc I have to say that this Christmas has turned out okay. I guess you didn't screw up that bad this year." Everyone laughed.

"That's all I need is for you to admit you were wrong about this trip" Lincoln said.

"I didn't say I was wrong I'm just saying it could have been worse" Michael tried to defend himself.

Linc shook his head and said, "Of course Michael Scofield can never be wrong"

Sara laughed, "I wouldn't say that."

Soon the whole table was laughing and remembered how their trip had started out. Yet even though it may have started with a few bumps in the road everything worked out because they all worked together.

That night Sara had tucked the twins in and read them a bedtime story "So did you two have a good Christmas?" Sara asked them.

They both nodded "That's good" Sara said as she started to tickle them. Michael heard them giggling and laughing so came into see them "Daddy help up, mommy's tickling us" Matt cried.

Michael smiled "She is, well it's two against one maybe I should help mommy" he began to tickle them.

"Noooo," they laughed trying to tickle their parents back.

Finally they all calmed down and Michael and Sara kissed them goodnight. LJ and Danielle were sitting by the fire together talking to Linc and Hannah. As Michael and Sara entered the living room Lincoln asked if they wanted some hot chocolate.

"Actually I was thinking Sara and I will take a walk in the moonlight" Michael smiled at Sara remembering it was something she had done with her mom.

"I'd like that" Sara smiled back taking his hand and walked to the door.

On their walk through the forest they talked about the past, everything they had been through together as well as the present and also the future. "You know how earlier you were talking about Christmas traditions?"

"Yeah" Sara said leaning her head on his shoulder as they walked

"Well I was thinking."

"Really, Michael Scofield thinking what a shocker"

"Hey" he said "Listen I have two traditions I would like to have. The first is coming to the cabin every year. Sure it needs some work but Linc, LJ and I can fix it up and it would look just like new."

"I like that idea. What's the second," Sara asked but Michael pulled way from her. Sara looked over to him just in time to see a snowball coming her way.

She could hear him laughing, she looked at him "You little..." and just like that threw one back at him. Michael's face was covered in snow and Sara took off running and Michael chased her. She hid behind a tree to dodge his snowball. Michael then hid behind a tree nearby and waits for Sara to come out. When it was quiet Sara looked around "Michael" she whispered.

She walked by the tree Michael was hiding behind and then Michael stepped out and put his arms around her. Sara lets out a little scream as he spun them around and Sara's feet were lifted off the ground and her back against his chest. Sara was still laughing when she turned in his arms "I agree with your second snowball fight tradition" She then kissed him on the lips and puts her arms around his neck.

"I love you Sara" Michael said breaking from the kiss and leaning his forehead against hers.

"I love you too Michael, Merry Christmas" she smiles.

"Merry Christmas Sara" Michael pulled her even closer to him and brought her lips to meet his into a kiss that no words could describe.

~The End~

Hope you like it! I do have some other stories with this family if anyone is interested. Let me know!


	10. Valentine Surprises Chapter 1

Valentine Surprises

This is the second story in the *Scofield and Burrows clan* that I have written. As Valentines quickly approaches they are all busy getting ready and come across a few surprises as well.

Chapter 1

At 3:00pm the school bell rang to end the day. All the students quickly got out of their seats and moved to the coat bench. Their teacher Mrs. Mac called to the young students, "Ok class tomorrow is Valentine's day so we are going to have a little party, so you can bring in treats to share and Valentine cards for the whole class."

The students nodded. Matt and his best friend Danny were one of the first two to reach their coats. "Have you got your Valentine cards?" Danny asked as he put on his coat.

Matt looked at his friend and scratched his dark brown hair. "Umm not yet, maybe tonight" he tells him. He looked at his sister Nicole who was talking with her best friend Maribelle Sucre. "Come on Nicole hurry up"

Nicole looked at her brother and nodded as her and Maribelle got on their coats and boots on. While they zipped up their coats a little shy boy with Messy blond hair and blue eyes approached Nicole. "Here I made this for you" he said to her. Handing her a drawing of her playing outside in the sun.

Nicole smiled "Thank you Tyler." He smiled back at her and stood there in silence until Nicole heard Matt and Maribelle calling her.

"Nicole lets go!" they both said.

Nicole looked at them and nodded. She turned back to Tyler "I'll see you tomorrow" she said to him before running over to Matt and Maribelle.

As the three exited the school they saw Maribelle's older brother Alejandro waiting for them. "What took you guys so long," the six year old asked them.

As the four children crossed the school playground Matt said " It was Nicole and her boyfriend Tyler."

"He's not my boyfriend Matt!" She snapped at him.

"Tyler and Nicole sitting in a tree K.I.S.S.I.N.G." Matt sang teasing his sister.

"MATT don't!" Nicole warned him, but their argument was soon forgotten when they saw their dad standing by the car.

"Daddy" they both screamed.

"Hey guys" Michael said kneeling down to them and giving them a hug. "How are you two?" he said looking at Alejandro and Maribelle.

"Good uncle Mike" they answered and they all jumped into the car.

As Michael drove, the twins and the Sucre kids explain everything they did at school. "We are having a Valentine's Day party tomorrow" Nicole said.

"You are, are you?" Michael smiled at them through the rear view mirror.

"We need to get Valentine cards daddy," Matt told him.

"Ok well after we drop Alejandro and Maribelle at their house we will. Deal?"

"Deal" The twins said together.


	11. Valentine Surprises chapter 2

Valentine Surprises

Chapter 2

Sara was with her last patient of the day at her own small Medical clinic. After returning back to Chicago with Michael, Linc and LJ. They wanted to settle down and live a normal life as possible considering pretty much everyone knew who they were. For the most part people sympathized with their family for what they'd been through and didn't judge them for the length they would go to, to protect their family. Although there were still some who think the whole family should be locked up. Even six years people were still talking about them and wanting to know everything they were doing, especially Michael.

When Sara got her medical license back, she decided to open her own small clinic. Her business was doing really well and was something Sara was really proud of. The small clinic allowed her to have a relationship with her patients with the clinics atmosphere being a lot more personal then it would have been if she worked at a hospital.

"So Mrs. Hennessy just take one of these a day and the pain in your shoulder should be gone within a week Okay."

"Oh thank you Dr. Scofield and here I made some heart shape cookies for the twins" she said as she exited the examining room and entered the waiting room.

After Sara finished cleaning up the room she followed Mrs. Hennessy and in the waiting room she saw Lincoln was waiting for her.

'Lincoln, what are you doing here?" Sara asked surprised to see him.

She could tell by looking at him he was nervous about something. Lincoln waited until Mrs. Hennessy left the clinic. "Sara, I was wondering if you have any plans or commitments you need to get to right now?"

Sara looked at him confused "No, Mrs. Hennessy was my last patient of the day. Why, what's wrong?" she asks.

"I need your help" Linc told her. Sara looks at his face and could tell that what ever he is up to it's making him very nervous. Lincoln explained everything to Sara about what he was planning and what he needed her help for. After Linc told Sara what he was planning the two made their way to Sara's car. "Are you sure about this?" she asked and couldn't help but smile.

Lincoln smiled at her. "Yes I am. For the longest time I thought I would never do this, but things have changed. I'm happy again."

Sara can see a huge smile come across his face. "Does Michael know?" she asked him.

They get into Sara's car and drive off. "I mentioned it to him that I was thinking about, but not that I am plan to do it tomorrow."

Sara couldn't help but giggle as they finally pulled up to the store. They got out of the car; Lincoln took a deep breath and followed Sara into the store. The man behind the counter saw them enter and asked, "May I help you?" Lincoln heart started beating faster and faster.

LJ was in his dorm with his roommate Jason. He was sitting at his desk trying to finish his essay. Jason walked into LJ's bedroom, eating a sandwich. "Hey LJ wanna go to JT's night club tonight? Ray's band is playing."

LJ shook his head not looking away from his paper. "Can't. I need to finish this essay so I can take Danielle out tomorrow night."

"Big plans?" Jason asks.

"It's our first Valentine together," LJ told him.

Jason moved closer to LJ's desk. "Word of advice don't do anything too big because next year you have to top it and she will expect more."

LJ laughed "Next year? We've been dating for four months, I'm worried about this Valentine's Day."

"I'm just saying, start small then work your way up" Jason suggest.

"Is that what you did with April?' LJ asked him.

Jason gave a laugh as he moved to sit on the edge of LJ's bed. "No actually I went all out the first time. You know dinner, dancing, and movie, walk in the park, chocolate and a stuff bear. The following year we had day old pizza and watched Saw 2"

LJ started laughing as he leaned back on the chair. "And I wondered why you two broke up."

Jason smiled "It's a mystery," he said before walking out of LJ's room. LJ turned back to his paper, hoping to finish it before tomorrow night.


	12. Valentine Surprises chapter 3

Valentine Surprises

Chapter 3

Michael pulled up to the Sucre's house, which was only a few houses down from theirs. "Alright I'll see you two tonight okay," Michael told Alejandro and Maribelle as they got out of the car.

"Okay uncle Mike" Alejandro said to him.

"Bye Maribelle" Nicole said waving.

"Bye"

Michael watched to make sure that the two got into the house. Maricruz came to the door and waved to Michael as he drove off.

As they drove to the mall, Matt and Nicole explained everything their teacher Mrs. Mac had told them that day. Both Matt and Nicole were at the age where they thought their teacher could do nothing wrong. They worshiped the ground she walked on. It was Mrs. Mac this, Mrs. Mac that or Mrs. Mac said this. Everything Michael or Sara did was compared to what Mrs. Mac would do, it drove them both crazy. Michael had just pulled up to the mall when Matt asked. "Daddy can we get some chocolate for Mrs. Mac too."

Michael laughed "Sure Matt." After pulling in to a parking spot, Michael killed the engine. He opened his door and then helped the twins out of their seats. Taking their small hands they walked towards the mall entrance.

As they entered the mall the first thing they could see was all the red, pink and purple Valentine stuff; chocolate, teddy bears, candy, cards and more. Both Matt and Nicole tried to go explore and look at all the stuff, but Michael held them back. "Not so fast you two, stay close to me, I don't want you guys running off okay."

Matt and Nicole nodded to their dad and they both held on to the side of the cart as they walked down the aisle. They looked at all the selection of chocolate. Matt and Nicole would point at the different types of chocolate asking if they could get some.

Michael was looking at the wide selection when a young woman approached him and asks if he knew where she could find a curtain type of candy. While Michael was busy talking to the woman, Matt and Nicole continue to look down the aisle. When they got to the end they saw that a few aisles down was where the Valentine cards were. The two made a run for them while Michael wasn't looking.

Reaching the shelf Matt reached up trying to get the spider-man ones, while Nicole stretches out her arm to get the jungle animals one. Unfortunately they are both to short. An older gentleman that was standing near them, looking at a box of chocolates saw the two struggling to reach the valentine cards. He watched as the young girl improvised and tried to use one of the lower packages to knock down the ones they wanted.

"Here let me," the gentleman said to them.

Both Matt and Nicole backed up so he could reach the Valentine cards for them.

"Spider-man and the jungle animals right?" he asked them and they nodded their heads.

As he handed them the cards he looks at them and found something curiously familiar about them, but could't put his finger on it.

"Thank you" the twins say softly together.

The gentleman smiled at them while trying to figure out if he had seen them before. His thoughts are interrupted when suddenly a very familiar voice caught his attention.

"I thought I told you two not to run away?" Michael said coming around to see the twins and an older gentleman near by. He stopped dead and looked at the man. "Henry?"


	13. Valentine Surprises chapter 4

Valentine Surprises

Chapter 4

The two men stood still and stared at each other not saying a word. It had been six years since the two had seen each other. The last time they had seen each other was back when Michael, Lincoln and Sara were still on the run and had came to Henry for help.

The twins eyes looked at the stranger and then to their father during the awkward silence. "Daddy" Matt spoke up walking over to his dad.

Henry watched the little boy as he walked up to Michael. Michael's eyes also turn to gaze at his son as he came closer. "We sorry daddy, we found Valentine cards" Matt told his dad as he showed his dad his cards. He placed them in the cart with everything else.

Next Nicole skipped over to her dad's side. "Look daddy I got cards with lions, tigers and elephants on them" Nicole said cheerfully.

Henry was still watching the two children as they talked to Michael. He watched as Michael knelt down to the little girl as she shows him her Valentine cards.

"That's great sweetie" Michael said to her and glanced at Henry quickly before turning back to his daughter. "Hey, why don't you and Matt go and look at the flowers and find ones you want to get for mommy, okay" as he pointed to the little flower shop area just behind Henry so that he could still keep an eye on them.

Nicole nodded with a smile to her father. Michael gave her a quick kiss on the forehead. "Okay" Nicole said. "Come on Matt" she told her brother as the two took each others hands and walked over the flowers.

"Stay together" Michael called over to them, before turning his attention back to Henry.

"So you're a father now" Henry said a little surprised. "Are they twins?"

Michael nodded with a grin on his face.

"They're adorable" Henry smiled at him.

Michael gave a quick chuckle "Yeah that's one way to describe them."

Henry turned his head to see them looking closely at the different types of flowers and they remained holding hands like Michael told them to. He smiled as he looked back at Michael. "I have to say when I first saw them I thought that they looked very familiar. The young boy looks just like you." Henry then began to laugh "And I guess this also means the rumors are true that you married Sara because the little girl is a spitting image of Sara. Well except for having your eyes that is."

Michael just smiles.

"Well I also never got to congratulate you and your brother for being able to clear Lincoln's name" Henry said with a smile.

Michael nodded, "Thank you. It seem like it took a life time, but it's finally over and behind us." Michael let out a deep sigh of relief. "So how have you been?"

"Well I'm enjoying retirement" Henry smiled.

Michael awkwardly nodded and looked down at the floor knowing he was the reason for his early retirement. The two stood in silence again until they both heard someone call out. "Henry dear, did you find the chocolate turtles?"

Both men looked at the woman approaching them. It was Henry's wife Judy.

As Judy got closer her eyes move from her husband to the strange but familiar man in front of him. "Hello" she says to Michael. "You seem familiar do I know you?"

Michael's head drops and tries to avoid her eye contact. Judy starts to clap her hands excitedly. "You're Michael Scofield, I remember seeing a picture of when you got married to Sara Tancredi about two years after you were all cleared in the newspaper." Michael finally looks up at her and smiles. "How is she? I haven't seen or heard from her in years."

"She's good, she opened a small clinic and is really happy with how successful it is doing" Michael told her.

"Oh that's wonderful" Judy said with a smile.

"What about you?" Henry asked.

"Ah well I started my own firm that has grown over the years. It started out small, with little projects I actually helped with the layout of Sara's clinic and now have a few larger projects. Funny enough my latest project is working on an extension and repairing the structure of a prison."

"How ironic" Henry stated. "Who better for the job to help prevent an escape then the guy who's broken out twice." Michael just gave a weak smile. Years later and talking about the escapes was something that still made him uncomfortable.

Lucky for Michael before they could continue on the subject Matt and Nicole came running back over to their dad's side.

"Daddy we found the perfect ones for mommy," Nicole said while tugging on her dad's shirt.

Judy looked down at the small children, especially the little girl who had a lot of Sara inside her.

"They're adorable" Judy smiled.

This was the first time Matt and Nicole saw the new stranger and both shied away, standing closer to Michael and each holding on to one of his legs. "Oh this is Matt and Nicole their both four," he told Judy.

"Well hello there" she said softly to them.

"Hi" they both said quickly and gave a small wave without letting go of Michael.

Michael smiled "Guys this is Mr. and Mrs. Pope." They both starred at the very friendly strangers. Michael glanced at his watch. "Well we better get going, Sara is probably wondering where we are since school was over two hours ago." They say their goodbyes to each other and Matt and Nicole dragged their dad over to show him the flowers that they knew their mom would love from them.


	14. Valentine Surprises chapter 5

Valentine Surprises

Chapter 5

When Michael and the twins finally arrived home, they could smell someone making dinner. As they stepped into the house both Matt and Nicole inhaled and took in the smell of Lincoln's homemade pizza. Quickly Nicole and Matt made their way over their uncle.

"Uncle Linc, uncle Linc" they both screamed running over to him. Lincoln turned and gathered them up in his arms.

"Hey, so did you two have a good day at school?" Linc asked them. They nodded and snuggled into their uncle. "Tell me something are you excited to see me or the fact we're having pizza for dinner?"

"Pizza!" Matt chirped.

Lincoln's jaw dropped. "Pizza, your happy about the pizza. Well then-" Lincoln said trying to act all sad, but then started to tickle them both by nibbling on their necks. Matt and Nicole stared laughing and tried to push his head away, but they were still trapped up in his arms.

"NO you! we happy to see you" Nicole corrected with a giggle.

Lincoln finally stopped and all three of them tried to relax again. "So what did you two do at school today?" Linc asked them.

"Me and Danny built a rocket ship out of blocks," Matt told him.

"Maribelle and me played in the sandbox and built a castle. Then we had a dragon attack it."

"Why do you and Maribelle seem to have evil minds" Linc joked. "Anyway guess what?"

"What?" They both said together.

"The Sucre's are coming for dinner. So do you want to help me finish making dinner?" He asked them.

"Yeah" the two said excitedly together.

"But we have to give mommy her surprise first" Nicole told her uncle.

"Wait, I don't get a surprise" Linc tries to act hurt, but the twins know him too well and don't buy his act.

Lincoln finally lowered them back on their feet and they ran over to their dad, who had been watching them with Linc. Michael always enjoyed watching his son and daughter with Linc. He had always been there for his niece and nephew since the day they were born. He was more like a second father to them. It made Michael happy knowing that the twins would grow up with a good close circle of family and friends. Both Michael and Sara's childhood's were not ones they wanted for their children.

Sara grew up as an only child, her father was never around and her mother drank and died young so she pretty much grew up alone. Michael never had a father and his mother died young as well. All Michael had was Linc, yet Lincoln always found himself in trouble and this left Michael alone.

Both Michael and Sara were determined to make sure their children didn't have to feel alone. They wanted them to grow up knowing there will always be someone there for them. They both wanted a big family, something neither of them had and what better way to start a big family then to have twins.

Michael's thoughts were interrupted as Matt and Nicole came running over to him. Handing each other them a bouquet of flowers the three made their way into the family room where Sara was watching t.v.

Both Matt and Nicole tried hiding the flowers behind their backs, but since both Nicole and Matt were so tiny the flowers could be seen popping up from over their heads, yet it was the thought that counted.

Sara's eyes turned from the T.V. to Matt and Nicole and then Michael slowly behind them. Neither Matt or Nicole could wipe the smile off their faces. "And what are you two up to?" she said smiling at them.

"Happy Valentines mommy" they said together.

Sara held back a tear as they handed the pink and yellow roses to her. "They're beautiful" was all Sara was able to choke out as she pulled them into a hug and planted kisses on their foreheads. "Thank you so much" she smiled.

After a long warming embrace Matt and Nicole took off back to the kitchen to help Lincoln. Although they only seemed to make Linc's job longer and harder, but Linc didn't care. He thought it was so cute watching them trying to be helpful.

Michael made his way over to the couch to sit beside her and let out a deep sigh. Sara looks at him and giggles. "Hard day at work, I take it."

Michael puts his arm around her, bringing her closer. She rests her head on his shoulder and rubs one of her feet up and down his leg and listens to him. "I'm suppose to be buying some parts I need for the repair of the prison but the guy says there is going to be a delay on the parts arrival. Which means I may not meet the deadline.

"You'll figure it out" she assures him. "Just make sure that no prisoners get the blueprints and escape" she teases and kisses him.

After quite some time Michael finally pulled away from the kiss that he wanted to last forever and not to have to come up for air. "You'll never guess who I saw at the mall?" Michael said as he leaned his head on hers.

"Who?"

"Henry Pope"

Sara lifts her head from Michael's shoulder and looked straight at him. "Really, how did that go?"

"He was shocked at first to see me, but was more surprise and interested to know about you and the twins."

As they sat there in silence together, they heard the front door open and Hannah's voice. "Hi, guess who I found wondering down the street?' The next group of noises were the Sucre's. They smiled and then hand in hand walked towards the kitchen to greet them.

"Hey Papi, we have come to crash you dinner" Sucre jokes.

Matt and Nicole came running in from the playroom to see Alejandro and Maribelle. Matt called them over and the four took off running back to the playroom.

Michael made his way over to Sucre and as he does, Hannah decides to take the opportunity to talk to Sara alone. She pulled Sara over to a quiet corner in the kitchen. "So do you know yet?"

Sara shook her head. "After lunch the clinic was really busy."

Hannah smiles. "You better tell me as soon as you know."

"I will but I have to tell Michael first"

Hannah nodded understanding but quickly let out a squeal "I can't wait!"

"Can't wait for what?" Michael asks her as he walked back over to Sara and Hannah.

Hannah looked at him and tried to think how she could cover this. "I can't wait for Valentines day" Not giving him time to respond Hannah made her way over to Maricruz.

"Are you alright?" Michael asked Sara.

She gave him a big smile "Perfect" she put her arms around his waist and Michael gave her a peck on the top of her auburn hair. They all then heard Lincoln announce dinner and then all headed to the big dinning room table.


	15. Valentine Surprises chapter 6

Valentine Surprises

Chapter 6

It was six years ago that they all returned to States. Lincoln, LJ and Sara's charges had been dropped and were able to return. Michael and Sucre's charges were not. With the governments so called apology money, Lincoln used some of it to get Michael and Sucre the best lawyers. The process was long and tiring, but in the end it all worked out. Michael's jail sentence was dropped. He was on probation for a year and then had to complete 200 hours of community service.

Unfortunately Sucre was not that lucky. After many long trials the decision was that, because Sucre was an important part of the rescuing of Sara and LJ in Panama and helping to bring down the company; the escape charge was dropped along with any charges ranked up while on the run. He was just to finish his 15 months for his original sentence.

While he was in prison Michael and Sara helped Maricruz when Alejandro was born. When Sucre was released from prison, they bought a house a few doors down from the Scofield and Burrows household, so that their children could grow up together and now Nicole and Maribelle had become inseparable.

Tonight was just like many other nights where they would get together for dinner and socializing. After dinner Michael, Lincoln and Sucre retreated to the family room to watch the hockey game. While Sara, Hannah and Maricruz helped the children bake cookies for school parties and the valentine cards.

"Can we have heart shape cookies," Maribelle asked as she and Nicole added chocolate chips to the cookie mix.

"Sure, just let me find the cookie cutter" Sara told her.

At the kitchen table Hannah was helping Matt and Alejandro with Valentine cards. "I think this one should be for Kristy," Matt said holding up the card to show Hannah.

"Oooo is Kristy your girlfriend" Hannah teased and Matt became all defensive "No, I don't have a girlfriend. It's Nicole who has a boyfriend."

"I do not" Nicole called from the kitchen counter. "He just gave me a picture."

"A picture?" Sara said.

"Yeah" Nicole ran out of the kitchen to her school bag and pulled out the picture that Tyler drew for her. She quickly ran back to the kitchen holding it up to show her mom "See."

Sara and Maricruz looked at the picture "Aw that's cute" Maricruz said.

"That was very nice of him," Sara said giving her daughter a kiss.

"I think I'm going to give him an extra cookie with his valentine card." Nicole told her mother.

Hannah giggled from the table "That's good your going steady" Sara and Maricruz started laughing as well.

After finishing baking the cookies and getting all the children valentine cards done it started getting late and the Sucre's gathered their children and made their way home for the night.

Sara was at the kitchen counter cleaning up while Nicole and Matt were at the kitchen table putting their cards in their bags. Michael came into the kitchen to see the twins at the kitchen table.

"All right you two bedtime" he told them.

"No, not yet" Matt pleads.

Sara smiled at them "Uh oh I don't think that was a good idea Matt" knowing that Michael was going to do something.

"Me neither" Michael chuckled as he threw them both over his shoulders, fireman style. He carried the two giggling four year olds up stairs to get them ready for bed.

Shaking her head at them, Sara finished cleaning and then made her way to the family room where Lincoln and Hannah are sitting. Making her way to the couch she turned to Lincoln. "So have you heard from LJ lately?"

Lincoln had his arm casually around Hannah as he answered Sara "Ah yeah he called this morning. He is taking Danielle out for dinner tomorrow night."

"That's good, do you know when he is coming home next? The twins keep asking for him." Sara asked.

Lincoln sat there trying to remember what LJ had said to him. "Oh yeah, he'll be home spring break, but he wanted me to ask you if since he's thinking of going to med school can he shadow you in the clinic. You know see if he likes it?"

Sara smiled "Of course, I think that would be perfect. My assistant wants that week off anyway it will be nice to have someone around to keep everything running smoothly."

"Does he know what he wants to study in med school?" Hannah asked.

"He has a few things in mind but hopes Sara can help him choose" Lincoln said to Hannah but was looking at Sara.

Sara nodded her head.

After Michael was able to calm the twins down and get them ready for bed he then read them a bedtime story. After he made his way down stairs to the family room holding the picture Nicole showed him that Tyler gave her. Michael slowly entered the family room where Sara, Lincoln and Hannah are sitting . "Who is this Tyler kid?" Michael asks Sara.

Sara, Lincoln and Hannah start to laugh at Michael at his growing protectiveness of his daughter against boys.

"Michael he's four years old, I'm sure by now he has a criminal record." Sara teased. Lincoln and Hannah laughed but Michael didn't.

He took a seat next to Sara. "Well if she's anything like you we're in trouble."

Sara laughed "Ok so I had a thing for bad boys but also it wasn't my fault that in high school the lead cheerleader's boyfriend dumped her to try and impress me."

Michael chuckled "Yeah well I think I need to invest in that shotgun now," the other three just laughed.


	16. Valentine Surprises chapter 7

Valentine Surprises

Chapter 7

In the early morning Sara was in charge of getting all the kids to school. She pulled up to the front of the school and the four children hopped out.

"Have a good day" Sara called to them.

"We will mommy" Nicole called back to her.

"Bye mommy" Matt also called as the four headed into the school waving as she drove off.

Alejandro was responsible to get Maribelle and the twins to their class. "Alright I will see you guys later" Alejandro said to them.

"Yep" Maribelle told her brother and quickly ran into her classroom with Matt and Nicole all excited for their valentine party.

"Good morning you guys" Mrs. Mac said to the twins and Maribelle.

"Morning Mrs. Mac" They all said together.

"We brought cookies," Nicole said showing her teacher.

Mrs. Mac smiled at her and then showed her where she can put them. As Nicole took the cookies to put them on the table, Matt and Maribelle ran over to play with Danny and the blocks.

Nicole placed the cookies on the table and heard someone come up behind her.

"Hi" the little voice said.

"Hi Tyler" Nicole smiled. "You should try my cookies" Nicole said opening the container so that Tyler could try one.

"Thank you" Tyler said with a smile. "Mmm good"

Nicole nodded with a smile. "I like the picture you made me."

"Nicole, come over here" Matt called from the block area.

Nicole turned her head in his direction and saw Matt, Maribelle and Danny. She turned back to Tyler who was still in front of her. "Do you want to play with us?" Nicole asked him.

Tyler smiled and nodded "Okay." Nicole smiled and the two headed over to Matt and the others to play with the blocks. The five friends played together all day. They played with the blocks, colored together, did their math and english work beside each other. Nicole and Tyler were especially inseparable during the day. They would walk together, sit and worked beside each other and ate their lunch together.

"Okay everybody it's time to hand out you valentine cards." Mrs. Mac told the class.

All the children headed to get their valentine cards to hand out to the class. As they made their way around the table putting them in everyone's valentine boxes Nicole stopped in front of Tyler, "Here I made this for you" she said to Tyler handing him a drawing she made him.

Tyler smiled at her as he took the drawing. "Thanks"

At the end of the day they all gathered by their coat hooks and got ready to go home. Slipping on her coat and zipping it up, Tyler came up to Nicole. "Happy valentines Nicole." He said shyly.

Nicole smiled at him "Happy Valentines Tyler, well bye."

She quickly ran to catch up with Matt and Maribelle as they headed out of the school. She heard Tyler call back to her "Bye." Nicole turned and waved to him. Then the three were soon joined outside the school with Alejandro. They made their way across the playground to where they could see their uncle Linc was waiting for them.


	17. Valentine Surprises chapter 8

Valentine Surprises

Chapter 8

"Oh this one looks good" Lincoln said while he reached into Nicole's valentine box full of chocolate and candy.

Lincoln and the twins were in the family room on the floor, he was helping them go through their Valentine treats. As Lincoln snatched one of the chocolates, the twins tried to get it back from him.

"Hey" Nicole chirped. "I like that kind" she said and reached to get it back. When he lifted it away from her reach Nicole rolled her eyes and gave a sigh before crawling over to him. Lincoln saw her coming and as he laughed he held up his arm high in the air. Nicole wasn't giving up and climbed into his lap and reach up.

"Uncle Linc" Nicole pouted and stuck out her lip.

"Nicole Elizabeth Scofield" Linc huffed.

While Linc and Nicole weren't looking, Matt got a mischievous grin on his face and snuck up behind Linc. He still held his arm up high so Nicole couldn't reach and when Linc wasn't paying attention Matt jumped on his back and grabbed the chocolate bar and then took off running down the hallway.

"Hey, you little sneak" Linc said jumping up and chases after him.

Nicole started laughing and screaming as she ran after them. "GO Matt, watch out he's coming."

Matt quickly ran into his dad's office and hid behind the door and waited for his uncle to follow him. So just like he planned Linc walked right into the office. Matt watched as Linc walked right over to the desk to see if Matt was hiding under the desk. Slowly Matt came out from behind the door and quietly ran out the door and shutting it behind him. Matt took off running down the hall giggling as he met up with Nicole.

"Very cute you two!" Linc said opening the door.

Matt and Nicole just smiled and continued running away from him. Suddenly they heard the front door open. The two ran towards the door and saw their dad standing there. The giggling twins ran behind their dad as Linc also made his way to the front door. He stopped as soon as he saw Michael.

Michael turned to the twins and then saw the chocolate bar in Matt's hand and then turned back to Lincoln.

"Linc please tell me you didn't get them high on sugar for the baby-sitter"

All Linc did was give a guilty grin.

Michael sighed "Great now poor Jess is going to have them bouncing off the walls tonight."

Michael walked into the family room with Linc and the twins and he saw their boxes full of chocolate and candy. He made his way over to the box and pulled out a piece of chocolate.

"No daddy, don't!" Matt pleaded sticking out his bottom lip.

"No" Michael chuckled. "No, no" he bent down and scooped up Matt in his arms and tickled him.

"Hahaha" Nicole laughed at Matt.

"What so funny missy?" Lincoln said as he picked her up and brought her over to the couch and tickled her.

About ten minutes later Michael and Lincoln were past out on the couch. The twins on the other hand were having fun giving them makeovers with their mother's makeup.

Moments later Sara and Hannah walked in the door. They could hear giggling coming from the family room. Slowly and quietly Sara and Hannah entered to see Matt and Nicole applying makeup to a sleeping Michael and Lincoln. Trying not to laugh, Sara cleared her throat.

Matt and Nicole heads wiped towards their mother and Hannah looking as guilty as ever. "Uh oh" Nicole said.

"Yeah uh oh is right, busted." Sara said with her arms crossed.

"Now go put my makeup back"

Matt and Nicole nodded as they hopped off the couch. "We sorry mommy," they said with their crystal blue eyes looking at her.

"Ok, but when your father and uncle wake up you're on your own."

The two nodded and ran upstairs.

Once they were out of the room Sara and Hannah turned back to Michael and Lincoln and couldn't help but laugh. They moved closer to the couch and gave both the sleeping beauties a nudge.

"Hey you two beauty queens better wake up because we have high expectations tonight," Hannah said.

"Yeah and you better not be going like that" Sara laughed.

Both Michael and Lincoln woke up all confused. Sara smiled and held a mirror in front of them.

"Oh my God, what-?" a shock Lincoln said about his green eye shadow and blush.

"Where are the two devils," Michael said looking at the blue eye shadow and pink lipstick.

Sara laughed as she pointed up the stairs. Michael and Lincoln jumped off the couch and ran for the stairs. "You two have done it now!" They could hear playful screaming coming from the twins room as Michael and Lincoln entered.

Sara and Hannah shook their heads and laughed at them. Sara walked into the kitchen and Hannah skipped in behind her. "So do you know anything?"

Sara turned to Hannah and said with a straight face "I got my answers this morning."

Hannah smiled "And?"

Sara let out a sigh "And nothing" without another word Sara made her way upstairs to hers and Michael's bedroom. Hannah remained in the kitchen trying to figure out what Sara knew.

Later that night the front doorbell rang and Sara went to it. "Michael, make sure their pajamas are on, Jess is here" She called upstairs before opening the door to see a young teenage girl with short brown hair and brown eyes.

"Hey Jess come on in" Sara smiled.

"Hi Dr. Scofield" Jess said politely.

"Jess I've told you, call me Sara I'm not your doctor tonight" she said letting her in. "Michael should have the kids in their pajamas already."

The two made their way upstairs to the twins room. As they entered the room they saw the twins in their pajamas and play wrestling their dad. Sara and Jess stood in the doorway watching them for a moment. "Okay you three time to settle down. Daddy and I have to go and Jess is here to play with you now."

"Yay" they shouted running to give her a hug.

Michael got off one of the beds and made his way to Sara. "I'll be ready in ten minutes." He gave her a kiss on the forehead and made his way to the bedroom.

As promised Michael was ready in ten minutes. He came out of the bedroom wearing a nice black suit. He met Sara in the hallway and saw her in a strapless cream colored dress. Her auburn hair had large curls that framed her face perfectly. "You look amazing" Michael said with a mischievous grin on his face. His hands moved to her waist and his lips were leaving a trail of kisses on her neck. "Mmm you smell good too."

Sara gave a soft moan, "Save that for later" she said seductively.

Michael gave a grin and hand in hand they made their way down stairs. They walked into the playroom where Jess was playing with the twins. "We're on our way out now. If you need to reach us I have my cell on and I also left the number for the restaurant on the fridge as well okay" Michael told her.

Jess nodded and then Nicole and Matt ran to give their mom and dad a quick hug and kiss.

As Michael and Sara leave, Nicole and Matt wave to them as they pull out of the driveway. After they were gone Jess came into the room. "Okay why don't we make some dinner,"

"Yeah" the twins said as they ran into the kitchen with Jess.


	18. Valentine Surprises chapter 9

Valentine Surprises

Chapter 9

LJ and Danielle were walking down the streets of Princeton hand in hand to the restaurant. The two talked about their busy week as they both had at school and how today was their first day without being buried in school work. Both of them had planned to make the most of their night because who knew when they would get another free night in the near future.

They walked into the restaurant and LJ pulled out Danielle's chair for her. "Thank you" Danielle smiled.

"No problem" LJ smiled back.

They sat there waiting for their waiter to come around. Danielle told LJ how she had never been there before. "My friends and I always meant to come here at some point, but never got around to it."

"Well today is your lucky day" LJ told her as their fingers intertwined in the middle of the table. The waiter arrived and took their order and within twenty minutes their food arrived. As they ate their food they could hear music playing on the dance floor. Danielle smiled "I love this song. Come on let's dance."

She was standing up and LJ looked at her. "Oh I ah, I don't know, I can't dance" LJ said nervously.

Danielle giggled "Oh come on everyone knows how to dance." She pulled him out of his seat and lead him to where other couples were dancing.

"No really Danielle, I can't, I mean I've been known to step on peoples toes" LJ was shaking his head while Danielle just pulled him on to the dance floor. As she pulled him close LJ stepped on her foot.

"Ouch" she said softly.

"Sorry, but I did warn you. It's your own fault now."

Danielle had her hands around his neck and laughed, "True you did warn me!"

For the next couple hours Danielle did her best to teach LJ some basic dance moves. LJ thought she was a great teacher. They had a few laughs when he would stumble over his own feet, but he had to admit this was the best Valentines day ever.

Lincoln and Hannah arrive at a very romantic restaurant. They were led to a quiet corner that Lincoln had reserved so they could have complete privacy. The lights were dim and candles surround the area.

"Oh Lincoln this is so beautiful " Hannah said.

"I know" Lincoln said, but when Hannah looked at him, he wasn't looking at the table, instead he was looking at her. Hannah could feel her face turning red and a shiver went through her body. Lincoln smiled and turned his back to her and picked up three roses. "A rose for every year we have been together."

Hannah could feel tears of joy threatening to fall but she did what ever she could to stop them from falling

Lincoln led her to the table and as they sat down Hannah could hear music playing in the background. She turned her head and saw a small orchestra playing. The waiter came over and poured them each a glass of the restaurants finest bottle of champagne. They ordered their meals and throughout dinner their fingers were intertwined.

"I don't know how you pulled all this off Burrows but its amazing" Hannah said still in aw of everything he had done.

"So I guess that means I met your expectations" He smiled at her.

"You have defiantly met them and surpassed them," she told him.

After a moment Lincoln face turned serious "I never thought this was possible. After I lost Veronica I thought I would never be happy again. You help me through the toughest time in my life."

Hannah smiled "We helped each other, when my husband died in the accident I thought my life was over. We have both lost loved ones and in that horrible time we found each other to help us heal."

After dinner Lincoln took Hannah's hand and led her to dance floor. They held each other close. Hannah ran her fingers up and down the back of Lincoln's neck as he pulled her waist closer. Along with the music Hannah could hear the relaxing sound of his voice humming in her ear.

"I love you," She whispered in his ear.

"I love you too".

After dancing to a few songs they decided to leave and head to the hotel Lincoln had got them for the night. Once in the hotel room suite Hannah decided to take a quick shower, while Lincoln ordered dessert from room service. When it arrived Lincoln took it out on to the balcony. Hannah came out of the bathroom feeling refreshed and looked for Lincoln, but he wasn't in the room. "Lincoln" she called but got no answered.

She made her way to the balcony and saw it decorated with candles and lights. Looking out she saw a magnificent view of Chicago that took her breath away. She turned to one side of the balcony and saw Linc standing there. "What's all this?" She smiled all confused.

"It's a special occasion," Linc told her.

Hannah smiled and then quickly she feels as if her heart skipped a beat as Lincoln got down on one knee and asked "Hannah, will you marry me?"


	19. Valentine Surprises chapter 10

Valentine Surprise

Chapter 10

Tears were in Hannah's eyes, as she couldn't believe it. Full of so much excitement she knelt down so that she was at his eye level. She wrapped her arms around him and brought her lips to his. Without hesitating Lincoln kissed her back and parted his lips for her. Hannah's tongue slipped inside exploring his mouth. When she broke from the kiss she just smiles at him.

After moment of silence Lincoln finally spoke up. "So either this means yes or you have a very cruel way of saying no."

Hannah quickly realized she hadn't answer his question. "Yes!" she screamed excitedly. "Yes, I'll marry you, I want to be your wife" she fell into his arm and both have tears of joy in their eyes.

Elsewhere Michael and Sara arrived at an expensive Italian restaurant in downtown Chicago. They were taken to a window seat table that Michael reserved for them. Sara looked out the window and saw the perfect view of downtown Chicago.

"Michael how did you do all this? This restaurant is booked sometimes months in advance especially for Valentine's day."

"What can I say?" Michael grinned. He then reached into his pocket of his jacket, and pulled out a small wrapped flat square box and handed it to Sara. "This is for you"

"Michael!" she gasped as she opened it. Inside was a white gold necklace with small diamonds along the chain. There were two hearts connected with a small diamond on each heart. She looked at the inside of the hearts and reads the inscriptions. The first heart read "My Love" and the second heart read "Finally Complete"

She looked up at Michael and smiled. She leaned over the table and gave him a soft kiss. "Thank you, it's beautiful"

Pulling back Sara reached into her purse and pulled out a small box and handed it to Michael. He opened it to find an expensive watch.

"I saw you eyeing it a couple weeks ago."

"Thank you" he smiled at her.

"I already set it for you" she told him with a smile.

Michael looked at the date on the watch and realized it was wrong. With a puzzled look he looked at Sara. "Why does it say Oct. 27?"

Sara's smile just grows bigger. "Perhaps something special could happen on that day?"

Michael still didn't understand what she wass trying to say. Their anniversary was in July, The twins were born in September, it's wasn't either of their birthdays or the day they met.

"Someone may make an appearance on that day?" she said hopping he would catch on. Sara could see the gears in Michael's brain turning and then suddenly he looked up at her, he had figured it out. Sara just nodded, no one had to say anything, they read each other's minds.

Quickly Michael jumped out of his seat with a huge smile across his face. He picked Sara up and spun her around once. "We're pregnant?"

Wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling herself closer to him she whispered, "Yes, Yes we are"

Not waiting another second Michael moved his lips onto hers, sending shivers through both their bodies. Neither could stop themselves from smiling as they kissed.

When they finally came up for air, Sara leaned her forehead against his. "Happy Valentines"

"Happy Valentines day" Michael said as his lips found hers again. "I love you so much Sara"

"I love you too Michael" Sara said as she nuzzled her face up to his neck. Michael pulled her closer to him and was unable to wipe the huge smile off his face. He couldn't wait for their little one's arrival.

~The End~


	20. Weekend Getaway chapter 1

Weekend Getaway

Chapter 1

Over the past five months things have defiantly changed in the Scofield and Burrows household. When Michael and Sara announced their pregnancy Linc and Hannah seem to be just as excited about the baby as Michael and Sara. Just like with the twins Michael and Linc would do everything to make sure Sara was comfortable. Now Hannah was also doing everything she could do as well to help Sara. Their protectiveness always made Sara laugh. She was always joking about how she had two husbands and a wife waiting on her hand and foot whether she needed it or not.

LJ had finished college for the year and had moved back home and was also protective of his favorite aunt. Him and Sara had spent a lot of time together because LJ was interest in Medical School and was helping her out at the clinic and shadowing.

Lately the clinic was becoming very busy and her days were full of patients. As the day finally came to an end, a five-month pregnant Sara was on her way to relax in her office. Opening her door she walked into her usually tidy office. Strolling over to her desk chair she looked over all the bridal magazines and wedding plans that she was looking through to help Hannah and Lincoln for their wedding since she was Hannah's matron of honor.

Sitting down and taking a deep breath, Sara closed her eyes for only a second and then the phone's ringing interrupted her rest. Letting out a groan, she picked up the phone. "Hello"

"Dr Scofield."

"Yes" Sara answered.

"Hi this is Marco Garcia, the photographer for the Burrows and Green wedding."

Sara shuffled through the stuff on the desk. "Oh yes hi, is this about the video option?"

There was silence on the other end of the phone for a moment and then began to speak "Actually I have some bad news. Unfortunately my business is going out of business and won't be available to do the Burrows and Green wedding."

Sara rested her hand on her forehead. "The wedding is in November and that's six months and most of the photographer are booked for all of November and December for the holidays." She argued with him for a while but it was no use.

She hung up the phone and laid her head on her desk, as she was very stressed out. LJ knocked on her office door and saw her with her head down on her desk. "Aunt Sara, is everything okay?" he asks her all concerned.

Sara lifted her head and looked at him and smiled "I'm okay but that was your father and Hannah's photographer calling to cancel and the fact that I'm a hormonal pregnant woman doesn't help."

He smiled at her. Sara looked at her watch and she realizes it's time to go pick up Nicole and Matt from school. Packing up her stuff and grabbing her coat her and LJ locked up and headed to the school.

At the school Nicole, Matt and Tyler were busy playing together as their teacher Mrs. Mac told the children to clean up a get ready to go home. Nicole and Tyler walked over to the coat bench together. "Do you want to come and play at my house one day" she asked him.

Tyler smiled as he pulled his coat "Okay, but I have to ask my dad" Tyler told her.

As the two talked, Tyler's dad walked in the door. Tyler looked over Nicole's shoulder and saw his dad. "Daddy" he squealed running over to him. He jumped into his arms. "Hey buddy" his dad said.

Tyler then glanced quickly at Nicole before looking back at his dad. "Daddy can I go to Nicole and Matt's house one day?"

He smiled at his son "I'll have to talk to their mom or dad first okay," he told him and Tyler nodded.

Just then Sara and LJ walked in the door and both Matt and Nicole ran over to them. Sara bent down and puts her arms around them both and planted a kiss on their heads. Next they moved to LJ and began telling him what they did that day. At this moment Tyler's dad turned to see Sara and LJ and right away he recognizes them and wasn't impressed.

"Mommy can Tyler come over and play one day?" Nicole asks tugging on her shirt.

Sara looks up at Tyler's dad and smiled but he didn't return one. Instead he looked at his son and told him to go say goodbye to his teacher. Sara noticed the unfriendly tone in his voice and suggested Nicole and Matt show LJ around the classroom. They both nodded and taking LJ's hand lead him around the classroom. Once they are at a fair distance she turned back to Tyler's father. For the first time he smiled, but it wasn't a very comforting smile. "So your the famous Scofield family" he taunted her and is making Sara very uncomfortable.

"You know your family seems to get as much attention as celebrities here even though you guys are far from it."

Sara glared at him "We don't want our lives plastered all over the media" she told him.

He folded his arms and snapped, "You're not doing anything to stop it. You're still here" talking about her being in Chicago.

"Chicago is our home," said while looking at him as if to say he had no right to tell her where she should or shouldn't live. Sara is now becoming angry with him.

Tyler's dad glanced at his son and then looked back at Sara. "No son of mine is going to be friends with a bunch of criminals who should all be locked up" his voice was firm and no longer quiet.

Sara's hormones were starting to kick in and she was starting to get upset but she did her best to hold back tears. "You know nothing about my family" her voice was also firm but remained at low volume so as to not draw anyone's attention.

Tyler's dad on the other hand didn't care who heard and his voice continued to rise. "Your husband and brother in-law are violent criminals and you are the stupid prison doctor who fell for a con."

LJ heard the man's voice getting louder at Sara and LJ felt very protective of her. He looked at Nicole, Matt and Tyler, he was relieved they didn't seem to notice. Leaving the three busy on the other side of the room, he made is way over to Sara and the man. "Leave her alone!" LJ growled at him.

Tyler's dad just laughed at LJ. "Or what you'll kill me like you killed your mom and step dad" he taunted LJ.

LJ was ready to lunge at him, but a depressed Sara grabbed his arm and held him back. "He's not worth it" Sara whispered to him.

LJ turned to his aunt and sees tears streaming down her face. "We should just go," he told her softly. "This stress isn't good for the baby."

Although LJ had said it quietly, Tyler's dad had over heard and chuckled. "Well so there is another con in the making"

LJ glared at Tyler's dad. Sara was no longer able to hold it in and was crying uncontrollably. LJ called for Nicole and Matt, telling them it was time to go and then led his aunt and the twins out of the school.


	21. Weekend Getaway chapter 2

Weekend Getaway

Chapter 2

When they arrived back at the house, Sara needed sometime to herself so LJ took the twins into the family room and was reading them a story on the couch. Nicole and Matt were thrilled when LJ returned home about a week ago from school. Ever since he left after spring break they both had been asking when LJ would be home again. They looked up to LJ and wanted to do everything he did. He was more like their big brother then just their cousin.

The twins cuddled up beside LJ as he read them "Green Eggs and Ham" it was one of the twins favorite stories. Their heads rested on his shoulders as they listened to him tell the story. "I do so like green eggs and ham! Thank you Sam I am."

When the story was over the twins continued to sit beside LJ. "Have you had green eggs LJ?" Matt asks his older cousin.

"Nope" LJ responded and closing the book.

"Why?" Nicole asks, her crystal blue eyes staring at him.

"I like normal eggs."

"Why does Sam want his friends to eat them?"

LJ gave a sigh; he knew where this was going. So sure enough all Nicole and Matt's 'why' questions started. He did his best to answer them but was happy and glad when his dad and uncle Mike walked in the door.

"We're home" Michael called throwing his car keys on the hallway desk. Both Nicole and Matt jumped off the couch and quickly ran through the house to the front door.

"Where are those two munchkins?" Linc asked in a playful voice and saw them running towards him and Michael squealing in excitement.

Nicole leaped into her father's arms and wrapped her arms and legs around him. Matt did the same with Linc. "So did you have fun at school?' Linc asked them as he flipped a giggling Matt upside down.

"Yes" Matt squealed hanging upside down.

"We did a lot of counting today!" Nicole proudly told her father.

"You did! Well that sounds like fun." Michael said to her.

"Yeah, but mommy was crying when we had to leave. I think she wanted to stay at school," Nicole said no longer smiling.

Both Michael and Lincoln looked at each other, both faces expressions full of concern. They knew that Sara was very emotional during her pregnancy. She had been the same with the twins, but something must have happened to trigger her emotions. Their eyes turned to see LJ walking towards them.

Linc flips Matt so he was right side up again and both Michael and Linc put the twins down. Michael told them to go to get themselves a yogurt out if the fridge. The two nodded and scurried off to the kitchen.

"What happened?" Michael asks softly. LJ made sure the twins couldn't hear. "One of the parents was saying a bunch of stuff about her and our family. He said stuff like we're a bunch of convicts and that the baby was a con in the making."

"Oh my God" Michael whispered before making his way past Linc and LJ and up the stairs to find Sara.

Linc tightened his fists and his face was turning red out of anger. He looks at LJ "Who the hell is this SOB!" Linc said ready to go after the guy who verbally attacked Sara.

Michael ran up stairs and then made his way to his and Sara's room. Upon opening the door he saw Sara sitting on their bed with her head against the headboard. It looks as if she was watching TV, but as soon as she saw Michael standing in the doorway she bursts into tears over what happened earlier. Within seconds Michael moved from the door to the bed and wrapped his arms tightly around her. "It's okay, it's okay I'm here" he whispered softly and kissed her hair gently.

Holding him closer and tighter to her, she started to sob harder. She was starting to have trouble breathing. She buried her face in his chest as he tried to soothe her and rubbed her back trying to get her to calm down. In time her breathing started to return to normal and her crying lessened. Michael pulled her head back so he could look at her and kissed her tears away. Sara closed her eyes and concentrated on the feel of his lips on her cheek. Leaning back from him, Sara ran her fingers through her auburn hair and pulling it away from her face. Taking a deep breath she finally looked at Michael. She moved back into his embrace, her cheek rested against his chest and Michael cheek was resting on top of her head. They sat in silence while Michael continued to rub her back and her fingers ran up and down his other arm.

"It was Nic and Matt's friend Tyler's dad. When LJ and I walked in, he recognized us right away. I was able to get the twins away so that they didn't hear anything. He started going on about how our family still remains in the media years later and he was saying how we do nothing to stop it." A few tears ran down her face but Michael's thumb brushed them away.

"He called us a bunch of convicts and said we should all be locked up. He called our baby a con in the making."

Sara turned her face into his chest and started to cry. Michael pulled her close to him. "Shhh forget about him," he said in a soothing voice.

Just as Sara was starting to calm down, there was a knock at the door. Linc peaked his head inside and saw both Michael and Sara sitting on the bed together. "How are you doing?"

She looked up at him and nodded. Linc smiles and moved to the other side of Sara. She smiled at him and he squeezed her hand out of reassurance. Her head rests on Michael's shoulder and Michael leans down planting a soft tender kiss on her forehead.

"God usually this stuff doesn't bother me anymore but anything makes me cry these days." Sara said with a small laugh.

Linc smiles at her "Well I'm impress you don't cry as much as you did with the twins."

Michael gives a soft chuckle "Maybe you won't be so mean in the eight and ninth month."

Sara smiled and playfully elbowed Michael in the stomach and all three of them laughed. She wrapped her arms around Michael's waist. He held her tight and planted a kiss on the top of her head while holding her close.


	22. Weekend Getaway chapter 3

Weekend Getaway

~Chapter 3~

The following morning everybody in the Scofield and Burrows household was getting ready for another busy day. Lincoln was in the kitchen making breakfast for everyone. Sara was on the phone in the kitchen trying to find a new photographer as well as trying to get Nicole and Matt to settle down and sit at the table. Hannah walked in freaking out about the photographer canceling on them. "What are we going to do now?" a stressed out Hannah asked.

"We'll figure it out sweetie" Lincoln said giving her a comforting hug. They watch as Sara once again came up empty handed.

"Don't worry Hannah I'll find someone" Sara assured her as she dialed another number. She turned to the twins who were playing in their Seats. "Nic and Matt eat!"

After struggling with them and the phone. Michael finally walked in the kitchen, dressed for work. He took over getting the twins to eat as he sat at the table with Hannah, Linc, LJ and the twins. While they ate Sara stayed on the phone and took notes of different photographers.

As they finished eating Nicole and Matt started playing their favorite game, bug LJ. Michael gave Sara a quick kiss to Sara before he headed to work for a few hours.

"Argh" Sara grunted as she hung up the phone again.

"No luck huh" Linc says.

Sara shook her head. "The guy Michael and I had is booked pretty much until next year."

Linc let out a sigh "Well we can always hope someone calls off their wedding" he gave a grin.

"Lincoln!" Hannah snapped, "That's not right"

Yet his statement made Sara laugh because so far it was their only hope for a decent photographer.

"Look, why don't we go visit my brother, I know he had his friend do his wedding. Their pictures turn out beautiful," Hannah told Linc and he nodded.

As Linc and Hannah left to go see her brother, Sara took the twins with her to run some errands. LJ also decided to go with Sara and help her out. They made many stops including the mall and baby r us. Sara was looking at all the different baby stuff and picked out a few items with LJ's help. After they made a stop at an electronic store where LJ was able to buy some new gadgets for his laptop. Their last stop of the day was the grocery store. As they walked down the aisles LJ held on to Nicole's hand while Matt held on to the cart that Sara was pushing. After a little while the twins were complaining that they were hungry, so Sara gave LJ some money so he could take the twins to the McDonalds across the street to get them a small snack. The three headed off while Sara continued shopping.

As she placed some pasta noodles in the cart she heard a familiar voice. "Sara, Sara!" Looking up she saw Judy Pope walking towards her with a smile.

"Hello dear" Judy said as she gave her a hug.

"Oh my God I haven't seen you, forever" Sara said after they broke. "So how have you been?"

"Good Henry and I have been doing some traveling. While he worked at Fox River we never had the time." Judy smiled "By the way I ran into Michael and the twins back in February. Those two are adorable. Little Nicole looks just like you. They both seemed very well behaved.

Sara grins "They're good at making good first impressions and then they go wild" Sara admits. The two remained talking and catching up with each other. As the two laughed, Sara noticed LJ returning with Matt and Nicole.

"Speak of the devils" Sara said as Matt and Nicole skipped over to her. LJ made his way over and saw the woman who was standing with his aunt. He figured it wasn't a repeat of yesterday since Sara was smiling.

As Sara motioned LJ over, he quickly walked to her side. "LJ this is Judy Pope, I use to work for her husband. Judy this is my nephew LJ" Sara said introducing them.

LJ nervously held out his hand. Usually people from their past hated them and wanted nothing to do with them. Although when he saw her smile and shake his hand he seem to relax a little bit. "It's nice to meet you LJ," she said kindly to him. A moment past and Judy glanced at her watch. "Well I better hurry, I told Henry that I would only be a few minutes. It was nice seeing you again Sara, as well as you two," she said smiling as the twins, who acted shy and hid their faces behind Sara and LJ. "And it was nice to finally meet you LJ."

LJ smiled and nodded as the woman who turned around and walked to the end of the aisle. "So when you said you worked for her husband do you mean." he stopped not wanting to say anything in front of Nicole and Matt.

"Yep" Sara said quietly. "He was the warden."

LJ's eyes widen, "The warden, that can't be good" he thought considering his dad and uncle broke out of his prison. "So why was she being so nice to us then?" LJ asked as they continued walking and placing items into the cart.

"I'm sure they were mad in the beginning, but then Henry help us uncover some evidence and I think it changed his perspective of the situation," Sara said. She turned he head around to see the twins looking at the selection of cereal. "Come on you guys" Sara called as she started to turn the corner. As she turned the cart around the corner, she became face to face with one of the last people she wanted to see. It had been years since she talked to this person. Sara could tell that she was also surprise to see her by the look on her face. Sara took a deep breath knowing it wasn't going to end well with Nika.


	23. Weekend Getaway chapter 4

Weekend Getaway

Chapter 4

Stopping in their tracks, Sara and Nika stared at each other for a moment. Shortly after LJ turned the corner holding the twin's hands and came up behind Sara. LJ saw the woman in front of them, just by looking at her; LJ had a feeling of who she was. Even though he had never met her, he knew it was Nika. He knew that his uncle use to be married to her because he needed help from someone on the outside for the escape and she wanted a green card.

After the whole crisis in Panama was over and they all returned to the states, Michael filed for divorce from Nika, pretty much the same day they arrived back in Chicago. Michael had been hoping to have the whole divorce process over within months, but Nika didn't want to make things easy for him. It took almost a year for everything to be finalized since they had to go to trial. When the final court date arrived Nika decided not to show up, hoping it would prolong the process even more, but the divorce became finalized without her there. A few weeks later Michael and Sara took a vacation to Hawaii and it was there he proposed to Sara and asked her to marry him. Sara of course couldn't say "Yes" fast enough.

Back in reality Sara stood behind her cart and watched as Nika's eyes turned their gaze from Sara to Matt and Nicole. Nika watched as the two children moved to Sara's side. She remembered reading in the papers that Sara had given birth to twins four years ago and a picture of her, Michael and the two babies were also in the paper showing them leaving the hospital.

Looking at the little boy she saw a lot of Michael in him. His crystal blue eyes and very dark hair; although the little boy had a lot more hair then Michael does. Plus a lot of his facial features are like Michael. The little girl also had Michael's eyes and she also had long fingers just like him. After a moment of staring at them Nika looked back up a Sara. "Well this is a surprise" Nika said with a smirk look on her face.

Sara wasn't in the mood to deal with her so tried to ignore her and keep walking. Nika however wasn't ready to let her go so moved her body in front of Sara's cart. Sara looked up at the woman with outrageously curly hair "What is it you want Nika?" Sara asked in a tone she should take as warning her to back off.

Nika just dismissed her comment. "You've been busy," she said as she nodded towards Nicole and Matt who were standing behind Sara and in between her and LJ. Both see the strange women looking at them and the quickly hid their faces from her.

"I guess stealing my husband did you well" she scoffed at Sara.

LJ was ready to say something to her, but Sara knowing LJ so well, stopped him. She told him to take the twins and let them pick up a tub of ice cream of their choice. This way the twins wouldn't hear anything that they shouldn't yet. LJ looked at Sara as if silently objecting about leaving her here. The two practically had an argument about him leaving her, with their eyes. In the end Sara won and the twins pulled LJ down the aisle. As the twin took his hand, LJ glared at Nika as if to warn her to leave his aunt alone. With another quick glance at Sara, LJ turned the corner and could no longer see them.

Once they were out of sight Sara turned back to Nika and the expression on her face was anything but friendly. "No offence Nika, but I really don't want to deal with you right now. I especially don't want to do this here with my children around."

Nika let out a quick laugh "You can't tell me what to do. You were the one who went after MY HUSBAND!"

Sara couldn't believe that six years later, Nika was still singing the same tune. "Do you need a reminder about what the purpose of your marriage, you help him and you get a green card. Plus it's not like you remained faithful, how many times did Michael try to meet with you to work out some sort of an agreement so that you would have a stable life after the divorce and each anytime you couldn't because you were with random guys?"

Nika was silent. It was true she did see other guys but it was an only supposes to be until Michael came to his senses. That never happened. Nika then turned the conversation back on her and Michael. As there argument continued their voices raised and got louder and louder. There are now a few people watching as the two argue.

A few times Sara tried to leave but Nika wouldn't let her and continues to yell at Sara. Taking a deep breath, Sara notices LJ returning with the twins. Sara looked at Nika and shook her head. "All right that's it, I'm not going to stand around listening to you go on" Sara told her and started to push her cart down the aisle.

"I'm not finished" Nika yelled and grabbed Sara's arm and pulls her back.

Sara struggles to pry Nika's fingers off her arm. With a big tug, Sara breaks free and takes a step back away from her. Suddenly a new feeling washes over Sara. The room starts spinning and she couldn't see straight. She could hear people's voices but couldn't really make out what they are saying. Clutching her forehead as a painful head ach started, with her other hand she reaches out to grab the cart to help stable herself but doesn't have enough strength and loses her balance.

"AUNT SARA!" she hears LJ call out just before to totally blacking out.


	24. Weekend Getaway chapter 5

Weekend Getaway

Chapter 5

"AUNT SARA!" LJ cried as he ran over to her as she started to fall. Luckily a man was standing behind Sara and was able to catch her before she hit the floor. With his arms under her arms he slowly lowered her to the floor. LJ quickly ran to his aunt's side and the twins were standing right behind him as they looked at their mom lying on the ground motionless.

Nika stepped back and was not sure what had just happened. Looking down at Sara and the teenage boy who was stroking the top of her head as he tried to get her to come too. "I didn't do anything," Nika thought to herself as she stared at an unconscious Sara. She pealed her eyes away from Sara and saw a pair of crystal blue eyes looking at her.

"Why did you hurt my mommy?" Matt asked her in a quiet whisper as he looked at her with tears threatening to fall. Nika didn't know what to say to him. She didn't mean to physically hurt Sara. Her thoughts were interrupted by the teenager loud voice.

"Somebody call 911!"

A crowd had started to form around Sara and LJ and he did his best to get them to stay back. Judy made her way over to see what all the fuss was about, as she got closer she saw Sara lying on the ground. "Oh god Sara!"

Nika stepped back again as the woman moved to crouch down beside Sara, she hadn't moved yet and Nika started to panic. "It… it was an accident, I didn't do anything" Nika said to defend herself.

LJ looked up and glared at Nika "She's pregnant you nut case!" LJ growled at her. By this point both Matt and Nicole are in tears and had no idea why their mom won't wake up.

The paramedics arrived and started to see movement from Sara but still very little. They lifted her on to the gurney and then LJ felt Sara try and squeeze his hand. Matt and Nicole remained close to LJ still not sure what was going on.

"LJ why don't I take the children to follow you to the hospital, so that you can stay with Sara." Judy offered.

LJ turned to her and thought about it. Glancing down at the twins he nodded. "Okay thanks" LJ said to Judy. He turned to the twins and crouched down so he was eye level with them. "Alright guys listen, I want you to go with mommy's friend Mrs. Pope and you're going to meet up with me and your mom in a little bit okay."

They stared at their cousin LJ with their teary blue eyes and slowly nodded. He gave them a quick hug and then LJ stood up and followed the paramedics out of the supermarket. Matt and Nicole held on to Judy's hand and followed her towards the exit. "Mommy be okay right?" Nicole asked with a whimper.

Judy nodded her head and looked down at them, "The doctors will take care of your mom" she told them while walking towards the exit doors. Once outside Judy saw Henry make his way over to them. "Judy what's going on?" he asked as he looked down to see Michael and Sara's children holding Judy's hand and they were in tears. He looked back at the parking lot and caught a glimpse of Sara in the ambulance. His eye widened and turned back to Judy and the twins. They all headed to the Pope's car and on the way to the hospital Judy explained everything that happened.

When they arrived at the hospital the four of them sat outside Sara's room. Matt and Nicole both cuddled up beside Judy and Henry as they waited for news on Sara's condition. A little ways down the hall, Nika was leaning against the wall biting her nails to calm her nerves.

Suddenly Michael barged through the hallway doors and ran towards them. "Where is she?" he asked quickly looking around franticly in a panic.

"Daddy!" Michael hears the twins cry out as they jumped off the bench and ran towards him. Michael bent down and wrapped his arms tightly around them. He planted a kiss on the side of each of their faces as all three of them held on the each other for deal life.

Michael's eyes look up passed the twins as he continued to hold them and saw Henry and Judy sitting on the bench in front of him. He stared at them and giving a silent thank you look. Both Henry and Judy nodded their heads to Michael.

When Michael and his son and daughter broke from their embrace Judy walked over and led the twins back over to the bench to sit down. When Michael got up from his knees he heard Henry speak. "Sara's in the room across from us, LJ is with her"

With a nod Michael turned towards Sara's room, but Nika steps in front and blocks his view of Sara and had a guilty look on her face as she moved closer to him. This was the first time that Michael had even noticed Nika, but had other things to worry about than her. "Michael, I'm sorry. I didn't mean… I didn't know she was pregnant," She claimed as she tried to get Michael to see it from her point of view.

Michael however wasn't in the mood to talk, and her especially after hearing what LJ told him on the phone. "Not Now Nika!" Michael growled and gritted his teeth at her. "Now get out of my way!" Nika silently moved away so Michael could enter Sara's room.

Upon entering the door Michael saw Sara lying in the bed, awake with LJ sitting at her side. They both turned to Michael as he entered the room. With less then a second Michael was at Sara's side. He leaned over the bed and placed a tender kiss on Sara's forehead. His left hand slid in and griped hers tightly but tenderly. When they broke Michael leaned his own forehead against hers. "Are you alright? The baby? Is our baby alright?" Michael asked her in a husky voice.

All Sara could do was nod. LJ spoke up for her, "The doctor is running some test to make sure the baby is alright as well as Sara." He knew they needed some space and privacy so decided to go wait outside in the hallway for with the others. As he made his way to the door he heard Michael's voice call out to him.

"Thank you LJ, for being there for her." With a smile and a nod LJ left the room.

Michael turned back to Sara and gave her a tender kiss on the lips. When he pulled away his forehead lead back against hers and both their eyes closed. "It's okay I'm here" he reassured her. Their eyes opened and stared deep into the others eyes. His hand that wasn't holding Sara's hand, wiped away her tears with his thumb and Sara did the same for him. They had a few moments alone in silence before the door opened again and the doctor walked in and looked directly at Sara and Michael.

In the hall LJ was sitting with Nicole on his lap and one arm around Matt on the bench. Henry and Judy were still sitting with them. They just saw the doctor enter the room and now had to wait. Everyone looked up when they heard Lincoln and Hannah come running towards them.

"Where's Sara? Is she okay? What about the baby?" Lincoln asked worriedly.

At the sound of his voice Nicole and Matt jumped off the bench and ran to their uncle and Hannah. Linc wrapped his arms tightly around Nicole and picked her up. Hannah held Matt close to her. They continued to embrace as Linc saw LJ approach them. "The doctor is with uncle Mike and aunt Sara now. She fainted in the grocery store."

Linc looked at LJ all confused "How… She looked fine this morning, when…" his voice trailed off as he spotted Nika standing just feet away. Linc put Nicole back on her feet and moved over to where Nika was standing. "What did you do?" Lincoln asked her in a harsh voice. Nika was started to get really nervous, Linc was a lot bigger then Michael and a little more threatening. She tried to keep it together and make some kind of sense as words came out of her mouth. "Look Lincoln it was an accident really…I mean I had no idea she is pregnant…it was just an argument nothing serious" but as soon a she said the last part she regretted it.

"Nothing serious, Sara's in the hospital, Nika. You don't call that serious?" Linc yelled at her. She was on the verge of tears as she continued to talk to Linc. "I'm so so sorry I didn't mean for any of this to happen, you have to believe me."

Lincoln took a step back from her, hoping it would help himself calm down. Shaking his head he pointed a finger at Nika "If something happens to Sara or their baby, so help me I will…" Linc wasn't able to finish his thought he was so angry. He walked away from her and moved back over to the twins, Hannah, LJ and the Popes all anxiously waiting for news on Sara and the baby.

Back in Sara's room she held Michael's hand tighter as they waited for the doctor to give them the test results that they were running on Sara and the baby. Dr. Walters moved closer to the couple, "The baby is alright. Low blood pressure and dehydration are what caused you to faint. When was the last time you ate or had a drink Mrs. Scofield?

Sara laid her head back on her pillow as she thought about it. "Umm to be honest I don't think I've had anything really all day. I've hardly had time to sit down today unless I was driving," she said and the bit her bottom lip.

Dr. Walters nodded his head. "We'll make sure we get some fluid into you today, but your going to somehow eliminate some of the stress out of your daily routine and take time to relax."

Sara gave a weak laugh "I'm a mother to two active four year olds, I have a busy clinic that I own and run, a family to take care of, I'm trying to get everything ready for the baby and on top of all that I'm trying to plan a wedding that's to take place in California."

"I understand Dr. Scofield but your getting to stressed out and that's not good for you or the baby. Your argument with Ms. Volek is what pushed you over the edge so I'm telling you that you need to take time and relax. Maybe cut back on your hours at the clinic and make sure you get enough sleep."

Both Michael and Sara nodded at the doctor's instructions. "Thank you doctor" Michael said before Dr. Walters walked out of the room. Sara let out a sigh of relief and Michael gave her another tender kiss on the forehead.

A few minutes later Michael made his way into the hall and Nicole and Matt immediately ran towards him. "Where's mommy?" Matt and Nicole asked at the same time. Michael crouched down and put his arms around is son and daughter. "Mommy is really tired so when we go in I need you to be very quiet okay" They both nodded their heads understanding their dad. They took his hand and he led them into Sara's room. A few moments later Michael reappeared once again in the hall where everyone was waiting. "She's going to be okay and so is the baby" he assure them and they all let out a deep breath that they had been holding.

Lincoln moved forward and hugged his brother who was still in a state of shock over everything. "You okay?" Linc asked him and Michael closed his eyes and nodded.

After they break from their embrace, Michael notices Nika is still there. She hesitantly walks up to him "Michael, I just want to say I'm sor…"

"SAVE IT" Michael snaps at her and held his hand to stop her. "I want you to leave and stay away from MY family," he growls at her. Nika nods in defeat and slowly walked away from the others and walked towards the hall exit.

Michael ran his hands over his face thinking about everything that happened. Lincoln sees how stressed he is and puts a comforting hand on his shoulder. Michael nods his head trying to assure himself and Linc that he was alright. Looking up, Michael turned to Henry and Judy, "Thank you for everything, for watching Nic and Matt and helping to ease Sara's mind about them being safe. I owe you."

Henry and Judy both shook their heads. "You don't owe us anything, for two years Sara worked for me and she was like a daughter to me. Plus you both have two amazing children in there" Henry said nodding towards the room.

The group all turned to the room and all had a smile on their face as they watched Sara sleeping with Nicole and Matt snuggled up on either side of her and both were asleep as well.


	25. Weekend Getaway chapter 6

Chapter 6

Later that same evening, after Sara had a good healthy meal and got a few hours of sleep, Michael was able to take his wife home. On their way to the house Michael was giving Sara strict instruction to go straight to bed when they got home. Sara could only nodded and smiled at her husband's protectiveness and possessiveness. He told her that she was to relax and let him take care of everything. She made a joke asking if he would chew her food for her and Michael laughs knowing he is acting really protective of her but decides to play along. He tells her that it won't be an issue because she will have soup and there is no chewing required.

Following Dr. Michael Scofield's orders Sara went right to the bedroom. Nicole and Matt had also been a lot of help. They brought their mom some orange juice and a sandwich that Michael had prepared for her.

As Sara rested upstairs Michael, Lincoln and the twins were coloring at the kitchen table together with the kids coloring books. Lincoln seemed to be enjoying himself just as much as the twins. He would take their crayons when they weren't looking, causing them to giggle when they did notice.

They seemed to settle down moments later and concentrated on their coloring. Things had been quiet until Nicole's small voice spoke up. "Daddy did mommy do something bad?"

This got both Michael and Lincoln's attention and made a quick glance at each other. They weren't quite sure what they might of heard during Sara and Nika's argument. Michael knew they were to little to understand what happened seven years ago. He looked back at his son and daughter's curious eyes. "What do you mean?"

Matt shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know, that lady said mommy stole something"

Looking back at Lincoln, Michael let out a sigh of relief that Fox River or prison didn't come up. He was however furious that Nika would talk about her version of his relationship with her. To Michael it was all business and professional relationship, a sort of trade but she looked too much into it. "Don't worry, mommy didn't steel or do anything bad. You know what mommy thinks about stealing?"

"It's bad," they said together. Michael smiles at his son and daughter then all four of them got back to their coloring. Several minutes later they heard the front door open. Moments later Hannah strolled into the kitchen carrying shopping bags. "Hey guys," she said moving towards the table after placing the bags on the counter. "Whatcha doing?"

"Coloring," Linc said happily.

Hannah leaned over the table to see Linc's picture and started giggling. "Well your princess looks good Linc." The twins and Michael started laughing too.

"Hey, Matt wanted the batman one, Nicole wanted the Lion King and Michael here grabbed the villains, so I got the princess coloring book. Also it takes a real man to be able to color Cinderella."

"Um that's Snow white uncle Linc" Nicole corrected him and everyone just laughed.

After they finished their pictures Michael took the twins up to their bedroom. All three snuggled together on Nicole's bed as he read them their bedtime story. Even before Michael had started reading their eyelids were growing heavy. When Michael got to the third page he let out a big yawn and glance on either side of him to see both Matt and Nicole were fast asleep in his arms. Slowly he lay Nicole down and picked up Matt and placed him in his own bed across the room. After planting a kiss on each of there foreheads, he turned off the light and left the room.

Entering his and Sara's bedroom, he saw Sara reading in bed. She looked up at him and smiled. They will have been married for six years come July and she still had a way of sending shivers up his spine. He quickly glided over to the bed and sat beside her. His fingers caressed her neck as his lips brushed across the side of her face. Sara leaned back into his arms and let out a moan as he continued giving her that sensational feeling from his kisses.

His fingers moved to her shoulder as he starts to massage them. This only made Sara moan more and a huge smile spread across Michael's face. His hands then moved to the hem of her pajama t-shirt and pulled it over her head. His mouth moved to the back over her neck to taste her silky skin as his hands moved to caress her stomach and where their unborn child was protected in her womb.

"Wait right here" Michael whispered in her ear before jumping out of the bed. He returned quite quickly wearing nothing but boxers and carrying baby oil in his hand.

"Ooo" Sara squealed with a huge smile as she spots the soothing baby oil in his hand. He moved back over to the bed. His hands moved from her waist to her and up and down her back. Leaning forward his lips were against her ear. "Lie down" he whispered seductively to her. With a grin she did as she was told, leaning comfortably against her pillows so not to put too much weight on her stomach.

He poured the baby oil onto her back and then slowly massaged her back. He moved from her shoulders to the small of her back, he could feel her muscles begin to relax.

"Oh god that feels so good," Sara moaned at the feel of his fingers on her back.

"Well you deserve this and so much more. Plus next weekend I've arrange a romantic weekend getaway for just the two of us.

His fingers continue to work their magic on her back, as he started to explain his plan. "For next weekend no working at the clinic, no wedding planning, no chasing and looking after Nicole and Matt. Next weekend is all about you" he leaned down and kissed the side on her neck.

"Ohhh that sounds like heaven but there is so much going on right now" Sara said before letting out another moan.

"Well Linc and Hannah have agreed to take care of the Matt and Nic for the weekend, Hannah was able to get her brother's friend to be the photographer and Maricruz has also agreed to help out as well with the wedding."

Sara let out a giggle "We better tell Matt and Nicole not to be so hard on them or they won't agree to this again."

Michael couldn't help but laugh at the comments then he turned her around. Michael collapsed on the bed beside her and rubbed his eyes. Sara reached for her t-shirt and slipped it back on before letting Michael pull her in close. She rested her head on his chest and let one hand run up and down his torso. Michael wrapped one arm around her and the other rested on her stomach. Sara moves her head to brush her lips against his and then fell back on to her position on his chest.

It had been a long and exhausting day and Michael arms tightened around her as he thought about what happened and didn't want to think of what he would of done if something happened to Sara or their baby. Closing his eyes he concentrated on her breathing reminding himself that everything way okay. By listening to her breathing he drifted off to sleep.


	26. Weekend Getaway chapter 7

Weekend Getaway

Chapter 7

Over the next several days, Sara had cut back on her hours at the clinic and was able to get the doctor who she had hired to take over while she was on maternity leave to start early and take some of Sara's patients. As for the wedding Sara was happy that a photographer was found, so she could relax. With Maricruz's help now gave them an extra pair of hands to help out and she would defiantly come in handy as the wedding gets closer and Sara and Michael have a new baby to worry about.

Ever since Sara got out of the hospital Michael had done everything he could to keep Sara comfortable. He was also busy planning his and Sara's weekend getaway that seem he continued to keep a secret from Sara. On more then one occasion Sara tried to sneak a peak at his home office computer over his shoulder but he always covered up the screen and then would carry her out of the room so she couldn't snoop. Sara could only giggle at his persistence.

"Mommy can't we go too?" Matt asked as him and his sister sat on the bed watching their mom pack their suitcase. Both her children were staring at her with their beautiful crystal blue puppy dog eyes and sticking out their bottom lips.

"No not this time sweetheart, but you'll be here with uncle Linc and aunt Hannah" Sara told them while zipping up her suitcase.

"But I miss you" Nicole whined.

"Hey your uncle Linc has a special weekend planned for you guys," Michael said as he entered the room. He took a seat on the bed and wrapped his arms around them. "We'll miss you too but it's only two sleeps."

Nicole pressed her index finger to her lip showing that she was in deep thought. "But if we go with you, then you won't miss us" Nicole chirped.

Michael and Sara couldn't help but laugh at their daughter's suggestion. He gave her a kiss on her forehead and then stood up. "Nic it's only two sleeps you'll be okay." Picking up the suitcase he turned to carry it down stairs. Sara and the twins followed him and Nicole and Matt continued to whine and complain.

"But daddy" Matt cried. When they reached the front door Michael turned to his son and daughter and their puppy dog eyes. He was a sucker for their pleading eyes and would practically do anything for them when they look at him like that. He knelt down in front of them and took their small hands in his. "Look guys…"

"Don't worry guys we are going to have so much fun" Linc announced as he walked into the front hall. He saw that they were upset that their parents were leaving for the weekend. "I have a surprise planned for us tomorrow."

This got Nicole and Matt's attention and their curious eyes turned to their uncle. Sara and Michael watched as their children became interested in what Linc was talking about. "What surprise?" they asked.

"If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise now would it?" he teased them with a chuckle.

"Now say goodbye to your mom and dad, give them big hugs and then come help me make dinner okay. You'll get your surprise tomorrow but your mom and dad can't be here."

Their eyes filled with more curiosity and excitement. In one quick motion Nicole and Matt wrapped their arms around their dad. "Bye-bye daddy." They quickly ran to their mom and gave her a big hug. "Bye-bye mommy and bye-bye baby" they both said as they gently patted their mother's stomach.

"Goodbye and you two be good okay" an emotional Sara said. This was one thing Sara couldn't stand about being pregnant, the fact that everything made her cry these days. "Okay, Michael we better go before a breakdown again" she whispered. He nodded and picked the suitcase up in one hand and took Sara's hand with the other.

"Alright here's the information about where we are staying, if you need us," Michael told Lincoln as he gave him a slip of paper.

Linc took the piece of paper and nodded. "We'll be fine."

"Okay bye" Michael said and Sara waved. Afraid of she said anything she would burst into tears.

After they were out the door Matt and Nicole ran to the front window and watched their parents get into the silver Mercedes CLS. As Michael backed out of the driveway, him and Sara waved to their children before driving down the street.

After about five minutes of driving in silence Michael turned to Sara in the passenger seat, he reached out and placed his hand on her thigh and gave it a squeeze. "You all right?" he asked her.

She looked at her husband and gave a sincere smile. She placed her hand on his that rested on her thigh. "Pregnancy hormones I'll be fine." She turned and stared out the window as they drove through Chicago and out of nowhere she stared to giggle. Michael looked at his beautiful wife and gave her a questioning look, wondering what was so funny. She turned and saw his confused expression. "Nicole and Matt are going to drive Lincoln, Hannah and LJ crazy this weekend!"

Michael chuckled, "Well we better enjoy this because it may take time to convince them to do it again."

After driving for another fifteen minutes, Michael pulled up to the Fairmont Hotel. Sara's eyes widened in excitement and turned to Michael to see if it was true. Michael nodded his head. "After what happened I didn't want to risk anything so I thought it was best we stayed in the city, but we'll have a nice quiet and relaxing weekend."

He parked the car and picked up the suitcase then led Sara to the hotel entrance. He receives their room keys from the front desk and then hand in hand they went to their room on the fifth floor. Sliding the key card into the door, he unlocked the door and pushed it open to see a large spacious suite. A huge king size bed was on one side of the room. In one corner closest to the balcony was a corner style fireplace with a wide flat screen t.v. Sara walked into the bathroom and saw a large Jacuzzi. She started to think about how her and Michael could put it to some use and she made a mental note to make her fantasy a reality this weekend.

Once they were all settled in to their room and cleaned themselves up, Michael and Sara made their way down to the hotel restaurant for dinner. They were led to their table and Michael pulled out Sara's chair for her. When he took his seat the waiter took their drink orders. Michael ordered them both some sparkling white grape juice to toast off the weekend alone, since Sara couldn't drink.

"This place it nice" Sara said quietly while looking around the restaurant the waiter returned with their drinks and took their orders. Michael ordered himself the "Double Colorado Lamb Chops" and Sara ordered the "Roasted Chicken Breast." They started off with sine light conversations about the kids, the baby and other light topics.

"Is the chicken good?"

Sara nodded her head. "You know I really needed this more then I actually realize," she said with a little laugh.

Michael smiled at her "Well this is only the beginning."

"Really?" Sara said raising her eyebrow and interested in what he had planned up his sleeve.

"Well tomorrow you get to sleep in, instead of waking up at 7am, we'll have brunch in bed, you'll enjoy a few hours of a spa day, then a little shopping followed by some more relaxing at the hotel. I did notice you eyeing the bathtub."

Sara started to grin as she listened to what Michael had planned for her and she got even more anxious about tomorrow. "Sounds like heaven, but I think I know what we can do tonight" she said with a seductive smile as her foot tailed up his leg and in between his thighs. This caused Michael to choke on his drink as his body reacted to her actions and touch. Sara started to giggle as Michael looked around for their waiter. "Check please!" After the meal was paid for the two practically ran to their room hand in hand like two horny teenagers.


	27. Weekend Getaway chapter 8

Weekend Getaway

Chapter 8

Sara was on Michael as soon as they were in the elevator. As the metal doors slid closed, Sara pushed Michael up against the wall and pressed her body against his. Her arms were around his neck and one of her legs was in between his. He brought his lips crashing down on hers with so much passion. Putting his hands on her waist, he pulled her closer and he let out a loud moan.

When they reached their floor, Michael turned then around and without breaking from the kiss he backed them out of the elevator and towards their room. When his back was against their door, Michael took one of his hands away from Sara's body and frantically tried to unlock their hotel room door. Finally he heard the click and pushed open the door and they both stumbled into room. He heard her giggle as he closed the door again and pull her in closer to him.

His hand slowly moved up and down her thighs. Moans escaped both of them as Sara's fingers worked to remove his jacket and quickly undid the buttons on his white shirt and pushed in down his arms, revealing the very detail tattoo that she had seen and explored more then a million times over the years. Her long fingernails grazed over his tattooed chest and back. Sara broke from the kiss and worked her lips on his neck and chest. Michael threw his head back with pleasure as she kissed his chest; he ran his long fingers through her long soft straight auburn hair.

As he moaned her name, one of his hands moved to unzip her dress in the back. He regretfully had to pull away from Sara so he could pull her dress over her small stomach bump and then over her head. It soon fell to the floor along with his clothes and Michel's eyes wondered down Sara's body, she had on a black strapless bra and black panties. Slowly Sara slipped off her dress sandals and crawled backwards on to the bed. Michael stood there, memorized by his beautiful wife's movement. Her voice broke his stare, "Are you just going to stand there or join me?" she whispered seductively.

Not needing anymore convincing Michael whipped off his shoes and then crawled on the bed towards her and hovered over her amazing body. Sara giggled at her husband's excitement and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down on her to let his lips come crashing down on hers. "Oh Sara" Michael moaned against her lips as one of his hands fingers ran through her hair. "Oh god Sara, I love you so much"

"I love you too Michael" Sara moaned as she lips moved to kiss and suck on his skin on his neck and shoulder. "I love your hands, gosh I love your long fingers, your eyes and that sexy stare of yours." Her hands had now moved to run over his cropped head. "I love your hot amazing lips, your sexy butt." She rolled over so that she was now on top of him straddling his waist.

Michael chuckled at her quick movement "I love that you're a caring nurturing mother and wife, I love how every time you walk in the room my heart stops for a moment and you take my breath away. Your smooth silky, porcine skin, your gorgeous eyes, incredible lips, dangerously long legs." His mouth was on her stomach bump as his hands unclasped her bra and through is on the floor. "I love, god I love your perfect breasts, your gentle touch and beautiful soul."

"Oh Michael" Sara groan as he continued to kiss and caress her breasts.

Her hands moved down between then and unbuttoned his pants. Lifting himself up, he allowed Sara to pull them down and disregarded them quickly. She could feel his hardness against her thighs. Bending down her lips captured his and her tongue entered his mouth. He pulled her down closer to him. His arms were wrapped around her tightly and tuned them over once again.

Sara started to giggle as she ended up back on her back. "You're a little sneak," she whispered against his lips. A smile crept across his face as her continued to kiss her lips. Her hands moved to his boxers and his moved to her damp panties not being able to wait any longer to be one.

They lay together, their skin glistening and their breathing continued to return to normal. Sara lay on her back with her head against Michael's chest while he had one arm wrapped around her while the other rested on Sara's stomach his her own. After their lovemaking the baby would always be very active in Sara's womb. "Well he or she is very active tonight" Michael chuckled as he rubbed her belly.

"It may have something to do with some of your new moves" Sara told him as she kissed the side of his face. He then turned to her and looked deep in to her beautiful brown eyes. He leaned forward and connected with hers lips while his hand caressed her stomach. In the mists of losing themselves in each other they suddenly jolted apart. Both their heads turned to her stomach.

"That was quite the kick" Michael chuckled.

"God you didn't feel it from inside" Sara scoffed as she moved to lie in another position and laying her head on the pillow. "That wasn't a friendly kick."

"You alright?" Michael asked as he turned on his side and caressed her forehead. Sara simply nodded and pulled the cover over them to keep her warm. She feft Michael's lips against her forehead as his hand moved through her hair. "I love you," he whispered against her forehead before pulling back.

"I love you" Sara said with a smirk as her foot started to run up his leg very slowly.

"Don't start something you can't finish Mrs. Scofield" Michael warned her and she continued to get close to him.

"Who says I can't finish?" Sara asked as her hand reached under the covers to claim their prize.

"You can't say I didn't warn you Sara," he said trying to act all serious even though he couldn't stop smiling.

"Well you know me Mr. Scofield, I don't listen to what people say," she whispered against his lips. Suddenly Michael rolled them over so she was on her back and Sara started giggling as Michael moved down on her.


	28. Weekend Getaway chapter 9

Weekend Getaway

Chapter 9

"MOMMY, DADDY!" a frightened Nicole called from her bed. She moved herself up against the wall on her bed and pulled the blankets close to her. "MOMMY, DADDY!" she cried again.

On the other side of the room Matt stirred in his sleep and then woke up with a jolt "Nicole what happened?" he asked his sister.

"I saw him, he had red eyes" Nicole told her brother.

Matt's eye's widened and then looked at their closet. "On no DADDY, MOMMY" he cried as well and then ran to sit with his sister on her bed.

The saw a light flick on in the hallway and then their uncle Linc entered the room rubbing his eyes. "What's wrong guys? It's three in the morning," he groaned. He saw them huddled together on Nicole's bed and made his way over to them. "Guys what is it?"

"He's here" Nicole whispered and then pointed toward the closet. "He had big red eyes and he was looking at me," Nicole said as she moved to hold onto her uncle. "Don't let the monster get me uncle Linc," she pleaded.

"Or me" Matt said as he also huddled up to his uncle.

Linc wrapped his arms tightly around his niece and nephew. "You're okay, now listen," he told them sitting them back on the bed. "There are no such thing as monsters, its just fear."

"Fear?" they both repeated.

"Yeah and you know what?"

"What?" they asked giving their uncle their full attention.

"Fear isn't real, its just air," he told them "Like the air we breathe."

"So all you have to do is face your fear and the monsters will disappear."

Both Nicole and Matt's' mouths were wide open in aw that the monsters would go away. Linc took their small hands and led them over to the closet. "All you have to do it open the door and the monster will disappear, so on the count of three we will open it together okay?" The twins nodded and put their hands on the doorknob like their uncle. They counted to three and then opened the door to see no monster, just clothes, books and toys.

"He's gone!" Nicole said as she moved to better inspect the closet and saw no monster. A huge grin crept across her face in amusement of her uncle being right. After a few moments Lincoln tucked them both back into their beds and sat with them until they both fell back asleep and had good dreams.

Both Nicole and Matt were up at the crack of dawn the next morning with pure excitement. Their uncle Linc not only got rid of the monsters but there was a surprise for them and they couldn't wait to find out what it was. The two scurried down stairs to discover they were the only ones up. They remembered how their dad had told them if no one else was awake they were to play in their room until their clock said 8:00am. So quietly they went back to their room.

For the next hour they played with their toys. Nicole played with her dollhouse she had gotten for Christmas. She was pretending that an evil tiger broke into the house and Matt's batman and Spiderman had to save the people. The two had very creative imaginations and once they got going with an idea they could play forever.

By 8:00 Lincoln rolled out of bed trying not to wake Hannah who had slept over. With Michael and Sara away, Lincoln had to get up and take care of the twins. It didn't bother him though he loved spending time with them and this weekend especially since he had something special planned for them. As he exited the bedroom he could hear the twins chatting and playing in their room. It amazed him sometimes how long they could play together without fighting. Although when they did fight or disagree about something they could both be very stubborn. They seem to have got that from both sides.

As he opened the door he saw them both playing around Nicole's dollhouse, but as soon as they saw their uncle their attention was on him. They both hopped up from where they were sitting and their eyes still on him. He notice that they had gotten themselves dressed, he realize neither of them had a future in fashion.

"What's the surprise?" Matt asked jumping up and down in front of his uncle. Nicole was just as curious to know what it was. As Linc made his way down stairs the twins followed behind him begging him to tell them what the surprise was. They followed him all the way to kitchen and climbed on the breakfast stools to watch him make them breakfast. "Pleeeease uncle Linc! Tell us" Matt pleaded.

Linc had put the twins toast in the toaster then turned to look at them. Both had their elbows on the counter and their heads propped up on their tiny fists. Their big blue eyes looked at him the same way Michael did when he was younger. He saw so much of young Michael in them; they're facial expressions, actions, and their moods. Every time they did something it usually reminded him of Michael.

"Uncle Linc! Uncle Linc!" Nicole said waving her arm around trying to get his attention. Linc woke up from his daydream and looked at Nicole. She simply pointed to their toast that had popped.

"I'm on it" Linc told them and pulled the toast out of the toaster. "So what do you two want on your toast? Tuna?"

"NOOO!" both Matt and Nicole giggled. "Peanut butter and Jelly" they chirped. Linc smiled as he finished making their breakfast and then placed their plates in front of them. The three of them ate their breakfast laughing and joking around, by the time they finished Hannah and LJ had made their way into the kitchen.

"So are you guys excited about today?" LJ asked his cousins as he messed with their hair.

"Uncle Linc won't tell us," Nicole pouted.

Hannah was pouring herself s bowl of cereal and when she heard what Nicole said she turned and looked at Lincoln in disgust. "Linc you haven't told them yet, you can be so cruel sometimes." Hannah told him as she moved over to the twins.

"Tell us, Tell us" they pleaded.

Lincoln smiled at them and leaned over the counter towards them. "What do you think about the zoo?" he asked them.

Their eyes widened and their jaws dropped, they started clapping their hands for joy and squealed in excitement. The twins jumped of the bars stool and ran over to their uncle and threw their arms around him. Linc picked them up and spun them around. "Plus when we get there we can drop LJ off with he relatives the baboons" Linc said with a grin and was earned another giggle from the twins.

"HEY!" LJ said acting all hurt. "Well that ain't gonna happen unless we drop you off at the rhino's dad. They'll teach how to really head butt people."

"Oh so this is how you want to play now? Well then we…"

"Hey both of you two behave" Hannah warned them and both LJ and Linc started to laugh, along with the twins.

After everyone had their breakfast they made their way to zoo and the twins, especially Nicole was in heaven as they walked around the park and saw all the animals. Nicole shrieked with excitement as they finally found the tigers, her favorite animal. Not only were there several grown tigers but there was about two cubs running around as well.

Linc was going all out on the trip and bought them ice cream, cotton candy, stuff animals and other souvenirs throughout the park. The only thing that was driving him, Hannah and LJ crazy was the twins never ending questions. All day they would ask " Why this and Why that? Most of the time Linc had no idea how to answer their question so would make something up and that only led to more questions.

Six hours later they retuned home, Linc stumbled inside and was ready to collapse. LJ came in next carrying all the stuff Linc insisted on buying. Moving over to the sofa Linc, LJ and Hannah collapsed and all wondering the same thing. "Why did Linc pick the zoo"?

"Gosh I'm so tired" Hannah mumbled as she closed her eyes.

The twins on the other hand seem to be all wired up and bouncing off the walls. Hannah was able to convince them to take their new toys up stairs and they ran off.

Linc watched them in amazement. "How are they still going strong?"

LJ let out a sarcastic laugh "Gee dad I wonder? Could it be you got them high on sugar and we carried them half way through because their feet hurt."

"All I'm saying is when Michael and Sara get back, the three of us are going to run away for a few days, or weeks," Hannah told them.

Linc and LJ turn to her and nodded "Deal!"


	29. Weekend Getaway chapter 10

Weekend Getaway

Chapter 10

Sara woke up all rested and refreshed, the more she thought about it the more she realized she hadn't slept like this since she was a teenager. As her eyes slowly opens she turned to face the bedside clock and saw it was already 11:00 am. She laid her head back on her pillow and let out a sigh of content. Turning over she expected to find Michael lying beside her but he wasn't. She lifted her head and glanced around the room, she could here voices just outside the room and then next thing she knew Michael was wheeling in their room service.

"Ah your wake, just in time for brunch!" Michael announced with a happy grin on his face.

Sara propped her self up on her elbows and eyed the food. There was eggs, beacon, ham pancakes, numerous types of fruit and vegetables, pasties, soup, salads, an assortment of desserts and coffee. Sara smiled "How are we suppose to eat all this?" she giggled.

Michael moved towards the bed with the trays and placed them in front of them so they could eat in bed. They talked about random things as they ate and fed each other. Michael reached for a strawberry and brought it to her lips. Sara graciously took a bite and let the juices dripped down her chin. She started to giggle as Michael leaned forward and kissed and licked all strawberry juice off her face. His lips lingered on hers a little longer before began to kiss her passionately. On the bed their fingers were intertwined and his thumb caressed her hand.

Sara was a little disappointed when he pulled away and glanced at his watch. He removed the empty tray from the bed placed it on the table. "If I were you I'd take a quick shower and change because you have a spa date to get to in less then an hour," he said with a grin.

Sara smiled and hoped out of bed and grabbing Michael's shirt from yesterday and made her way to the bathroom. She was showered and change in less then twenty minutes and Michael teased her about how at home it take her hours to get ready. Sara playfully slapped his arm as they exited the hotel room. When they got to the main floor Michael led her to the spa and bath. "Okay this is as far as I go, for now" he told her. "I'll see you in a few hours and then we'll do some shopping."

Sara smiled and leaned forward to kiss him. "I love you," she told him as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I love you too, now go get pampered" he said with a smile and then watched as Sara as she headed inside.

The massage was an amazing and was just what she needed. Even though her back didn't hurt because of the pregnancy yet, she still was on her feet all picking up after the twins and looking after her patients. She remembered the last time she had taken sometime for just herself was when to was pregnant with the twins and Michael had planned a romantic and relaxing vacation in California and she spent a day at the spa.

After her massage she got a manicure and pedicure she found the feeling of being able to relax and letting everyone around her take care of everything was great. Sure at home she had Michael and the other who would wait on her hand and feet but Sara wasn't one of those women who could just sit back, if she saw or thought someone needed help she was there with in seconds to lend a hand.

When her spa treatment was over a few hours later Sara left feeling refreshed and relax. As she made her way to the lobby she found Michael sitting on a sofa reading the paper. Slowly she came up behind him and covered his eyes and whispered in his ear. Michael got a huge grin on his face and when Sara came to stand in front of him he pulled her onto his lap. "You look amazing as always," he told her as his fingers ran threw her hair.

"I feel amazing, thank you I was in desperate need of that" Sara told him and then brought her lips to meet his. "Thank you" she said again.

"It was my pleasure"

They sat there for a few more minutes before Michael insisted they make their way out of the hotel to do some shopping. Sara was all excited and quickly stood up and took Michael's hand as they made their way to the car.

For the next few hours Michael followed Sara around carrying her begs as she shopped without complaining. He went into store after store and watched her try on some maternity clothed and gave her advice on clothes she bought for her post-maternity. They also got a few items for the twins; one thing they got was a soccer ball, because both Lincoln and Michael were determined to convince them to play this summer.

When they finally returned back at the hotel Sara had spent over three hundred dollars. As Sara opened the door Michael carried in the bags and then dropped them on the bed. Sara moved over to the phone "I'm going to call Linc and Hannah to see how things are going at home, and to make sure they haven't barricaded themselves in their room" she said with a giggle while picking up the phone.

Michael started to laugh as he picked up one of his bags and made his way into the bathroom and closed the door. Sara leaned across the bed wondering what he was doing but quickly brushed it off as someone answered on the other end. "Hi Linc it's Sara…"

After getting off the phone Sara sat back on the bed waiting for Michael to return. She had heard water running a while ago when she was on the phone but now it was quiet. "Michael?" she called out as she stood up. She made her way to the closed door and softly knocked. When she got no response she slowly opened it she saw that the lights were dim and candle surrounded the bathroom. She was in aw when she caught sight of the bathtub; red rose peddles floated on the water. Over in the corner she saw Michael pouring two glasses of white grape juice. When he turned to look at her, he had a huge grin on his face.

"Wow, Michael this is... wonderful."

"Well I always keep my promises and I know you've been dying to use the bathtub." He closed the gap between them and then captured her lips with his. "The only problem is, we're a little over dressed."

Sara smiled and started to unbutton his shirt, "We can fix that" Michael chuckle and help her fix their problem.

In no time they were both in the warm bathtub snuggled together. Michael sat behind Sara and she rested her back against his chest. Michael's fingers trailed up and down her arms, his lips kissed her neck. Sara's ran her fingertips on his legs and she let out a moan at the feel of his hands and lips on her.

"So what did Linc say?" Michael asked as his chin rested on her shoulder.

Sara started to laugh and then lean back into Michael's arm, "Well turns out their ready to run away."

"They've only spent one whole day with them, how bad could they be" Michael chuckle.

"Well for what it's worth this weekend was exactly what I needed, thank you so much" Sara says quietly before brushing her lips against his passionately. "I love you."

Michael smiled " I love you and I wanted you to relax and think about yourself for a change." His lips kiss the side of her face, "I want you to take it easy and let me take care of you, the twins and the new little one" his hand moved to her stomach and his thumbs caressed the small belly bump.

"Well if you do that you'll be the one in need of a getaway!" Sara giggled as she gently placed her hands on his.

"You know that sound good to me," Michael whispers in her ear and Sara can't help but laugh.

When things got quiet Sara could tell that Michael's face expression turned serious. "I was so scared" he told her. "When LJ call me and told me that you were in the hospital I… I don't know what I would do if anything happened to you" he was able to choke out as he tried to keep it together.

Sara knew she had been pushing it pretty hard. Longer hours at the clinic, planning the wedding, chasing the four year old twins around and Michael was right; she hadn't taken time for herself.

"I just want what's best for you and the baby, I want you both to be healthy"

Sara nods and relaxes back in his arms, "I know, I know I have to take it easy and not try and do everything myself, I just feel like I'm this emotional weepy woman and I guess I'm trying to prove that I'm still capable of taking stuff on."

"Hey you are the strongest person I know and I envy you, I mean how many people can go through eighteen hours of labor with twins and no pain medication. Back in Panama you kept LJ safe while The Company was holding you two. You stuck by Linc and me when no one else would. Not to mention you can really kick a** when you need to and you are the most caring person who puts others needs before your own. Your Amazingly strong Sara" When Sara turned her head to look at him he romantically brushed his lips against hers as one of her hands come up from under the water to caress his cheek.

When the water started to get cold Sara suggested that they get out and take advantage of the rest of their weekend before the have to go rescue Linc and the others form Matt and Nicole. Michael agreed, he was first out of the tub and held out his hand to help her stand. After they dried each other off Michael swiftly picked her off the ground and carried a giggling Sara back to the bedroom and their big warm bed.

~The End~


	30. Hectic Morning

Hectic Morning

It was a very hectic morning in the Scofield and Burrows household. Michael and Sara had to leave early for a doctor's appointment with their OB-GYN, so Linc was given the responsibility of getting the twins ready and drop them off at school.

Linc cursed himself under his breath as he was already running late because he over slept. Running out of his bedroom he ran over to the twins room and frantically turned on their light and moved into the room to wake them up. "Matt, Nic wake up. It's time to get up and get ready for school." He leaned over Matt's bed and then over Nicole's bad and rubbed their backs. All he got was a groan from each them as Linc tried to wake them up. "Come on guys time to get up, so you can eat breakfast."

"I don't want to get up" Nicole whine as she covered her face with her blanket.

"Come on hurry up" Linc said as he ran out of the room and made his way down stairs to make their breakfast. As he entered the kitchen he grabbed to plastic bowl and poured their cereal. Opening the fridge looking for the milk, "Please tell me we have milk" Linc pleaded searching through the fridge.

"Uncle Linc" came Matt's voice as he stood in the doorway in his pajamas.

Linc let out a sigh as he walked over to his nephew, "Buddy why aren't you dressed yet?"

"I can't find my soccer shirt" Matt told him.

Lincoln rolled his eyes and picked up Matt "Come on let see if we can find it" he said as he carried Matt back up the stairs and back to his room. As he entered the room he put Matt down and saw Nicole was still in her bed. "Nicole honey you have to get up" Linc told her then he moved to search through their closet for Matt's soccer shirt.

"I don't feel well" Nicole said, she sat up crossed her legs and arms and stuck out her bottom lip.

Moving over to her Linc took a seat on the bed, his hand moved over her forehead to check if she was warm. He smiled at her and said, "Stick you tongue out." She did, then he said, "Put your tongue in" she did as she was told. "Stick your tongue out and shake it all about"

"Uncle Linc!" Nicole whined, "I don't want to go to school."

"Come on school's fun, here you can where your favorite blue top" he told her as he pulled it out of her drawer.

"What about my shirt?" Matt asked.

"Umm it's not here buddy I think it's in the wash. Come on I'm sure we can find something else."

After finally getting them both dressed for school they made their way to the kitchen. "Okay take a seat, now we're out of milk so you can't have cereal. How's toast sound?"

"But I want fruit loops" Matt said as he sat at the breakfast bar.

"We don't have milk," Linc told him.

"Can I have chocolate chip waffles; there in the freezer," Nicole said

Linc moved over to the freezer and looked for the chocolate chip waffles, "We don't have any of those either. We have regular?"

"No" Nicole said with a sigh.

"Can I have pizza?" Matt asked.

"Not for breakfast buddy, you're going to have to have toast." He opened a bag of bread and put them in the toaster. Glancing at his watch he saw it was 8:30. "Okay we have to hurry so go grab your bag, your mom made your lunches already.

The two ran off and Linc placed their lunch bags on the counter. By the time he turned back around their toast popped. "Matt, Nic your toast is done. What do you want on it?"

"Peanut butter and jelly" Matt said as he ran back in.

Linc pulled a jar of peanut butter and Matt squealed. "Not that one, I don't like it chunky, mommy gives me the other one. Linc nodded and grabbed the other one and then spread it on his toast.

"Nic honey what do you want on your toast?" he asked her.

"Jam" she told him as she came in with her backpack.

Once both of their toasts were ready he put them in plastic bags, "You'll have to eat in the car. Now lets go come on," Linc said leading them out the door.

"Wait my hair" Nicole said.

Damn, Linc thought. He wasn't any good at this because he never had a daughter or sister. Running to the bathroom he grabbed the hairbrush and a hair elastic. He quickly brushed her reddish brown hair and then put it up in a ponytail. He had seen Sara do it a thousand times but he was still having a difficult time with it. Once he got it he opened the front door and the three of them ran out and towards the car. Handing them their toast once they were buckled in they ate as Linc drove.

As Linc drove he would glance at the twins in the back every so often. At one point when he looked back at them in the rearview mirror he saw Nicole staring at him and she looked upset about something. "Hey Nic honey what's wrong?" he asked her.

Quickly Nicole looked down at her uneaten toast, "Umm was I a bad girl?" she asked in a small voice.

This question caught him off guard and one he didn't expect to hear from her. "No honey, what make you think that?" Linc questioned her and her as he continued to drive.

"Tyler says he can't play with me anymore because his dad said so. He said that I'm bad"

Hear Nicole's answer made Linc grip the steering wheel really tight and clench his jaw. He remembered LJ and Sara mentioning that Tyler's dad was the one who verbally attacked Sara. Now not only did he upset Sara but now he was going after his niece and nephew. "No sweetie you're not a bad girl, don't let anyone tell you that you are. You're a great girl and your brother is a great boy, you two don't worry about it I'll find out what's going okay?"

Nicole nodded "Okay."

Parking the car in the school parking lot the three strolled over to the school entrance. Nicole and Matt walked in front of their uncle with their backpacks on their back. The two skipped into the kindergarten room and over to their cubbies. Slowly Linc walked into the room and over to the twins and where the other kids and parents were. They both gave their uncle and big hug and kiss before going over to say hello to their teacher.

"Your kids are so cute" one of the mothers' said.

"Yeah well I can't take too much credit their my brother's kids." He turned back and watched his niece and nephew as they said hi to a number of the children.

On their way over Nicole stopped as a little boy and his father entered the classroom. Linc watched closely as Nicole mumbled a quiet hello and then quickly turned away. Linc noticed the look on the father's face when he saw little Nicole and there was no doubt in Lincoln's mind that this was Tyler and his dad.

As Tyler's dad followed his son over to the bench, he seemed to notice Linc standing there. After he help his son put away his bag in his cubby he sent him off to go play. With a smirk on his face he walked over to Linc who was standing with a number of other parents.

"Well if it isn't the man who had the whole country chasing him. No offence but I'd rather not have my kid around you and your crazy freaking family, so why don't you do everyone in this city or country a favor and leave because we don't want you here" He said pointing his finger at Lincoln.

The other parent also started to recognize him and some of them back away from him. Linc just glared at the man in front of him, there was no doubt in his mind now that this was the guy who went after Sara.

"Yea well you're quite the piece of work as well, picking on a poor pregnant woman." This got the other parents attention, especially the mothers. There were about five other women in the in the room and who were now giving Tyler's dad a dirty look of disgust. "You had no right to verbally attack her the way you did, you're the jerk" Lincoln growled at the man.

"Hey I don't want my kid around your kind," He snapped back.

"My kind? You mean someone framed by the president of the United States for killing her brother so she could hide all her secrets? The kind whose family will do everything to protect and save their family? The kind of people who help bring down and end a very powerful organization in our government as to make sure they don't ruin someone else's family? Is that what you mean by my kind?" Linc said raising his voice but not loud enough as to disturb the children who were on the other side of the classroom with their teacher.

At this point a lot of the other parent where on Linc's side of the argument especially the other mothers. Tyler's dad was now speechless, as he couldn't think of a clever and rude remark to throw back at him.

So Linc continued to growl and point his finger at him, "How dare you yell at my sister in-law the way you did. Telling her we should all be locked up and that her unborn child was a con in the making!"

"Oh my god, you jerk." One of the mother's yelled at Tyler's dad.

"You're a piece of work man, how dare you talk to a pregnant women or any women for that matter" another one of the father's said to him.

Linc was glad that the other parents seem to agree with him and whether they like him or not they didn't like that he yelled at a pregnant woman. "Now if you ever come near my sister in law or talk to her again I swear it will be the last thing you do. You do or say anything to her again I will show you just how far I will go to protect my family. Also I suggest you stay away from my niece and nephew too."

Lincoln then left a very shock and speechless looking man in front of him as he headed for the door. Before leaving he waved to the twins and then walked out of the classroom. All the other parents also gave him an look of disgust and left the classroom, Linc walked over to his car and then heard a couple of the mothers called out to him. Linc turned around to see then jogging towards him.

"Mr. Burrow's I just want to say I'm sorry for what happened to your sister in-law. To be honest we haven't exactly talk to her, it was more like polite hellos and goodbyes really. She seems like a very nice person and has always seemed so good with her kids, she didn't deserve what happen to her and we hope she's okay." One of the ladies said while the other nodded.

"Thank you" Linc said to them. "Sara's doing fine now, and I'll be sure to tell her you two were concerned." He smiled at the two women and then opened his car door and hopped inside. As he drove off he glance at down to see the time and saw it was now 9:45 and he was exhausted. He had no idea how Sara manages to do this on a regular bases and get herself to the clinic before 9:30 am.


	31. Baby Love

**Baby Love**

"What about Chukwuemeka?" Lincoln asked as he sat on the couch flipping through the baby name book. "I'm not sure if I pronounced that right?" he leaned over to show Hannah the name and she just laughed.

"Linc do you really think I want to call my baby Chukwuemeka if you can't even pronounce it?" Sara laughed as she sat on the other couch with Michael rubbing her stomach.

"He'd have to carry that book around all the time just so he could remember the pronunciation" Michael laughed.

"No I'm not calling our baby Chukwuemeka" Sara stated.

"We could call him Chuck for short" Linc said even though he knew Sara wasn't even going to consider it.

"Let me see this" Hannah said as she took the book out of Linc's hands and started looking at other names. "How about Nathan or Nate for short?"

Michael crinkled up his nose "No I went to school with a Nathan and he was a pain in the butt. Now every time I here that name I think of him."

"Okay Nathan is a no" Sara said as Michael reached out for the book. "Kiara is a pretty name" he said and looked down at Sara who seemed to agree and smiled at him.

"Yea she is also a lion on the Lion King 2" Lincoln pointed out and Michael and Sara looked up at him. "Sorry the twins made me watch The Lion King 2 six times yesterday."

Sara and Michael laughed as the remember Lincoln being force to watch the movie over and over again for hours. It was Nicole's favorite movie and she got excited each time they watched it no matter how many times she had seen it.

"Fine no to Kiara" Sara said as she took the book and flipped through it. "Oh I love the name Yolanda" Sara said with a huge smile on his face. "It means violet flower"

"Oh that is a beautiful name" Hannah said excitedly "Yolanda Scofield"

"I also love the name Kianna, (Kee-aw-nah) its Hawaiian meaning God is gracious." Sara told them as she handed the book back to Michael.

Michael smiled as he thought about it, "Kianna Scofield, I like it and I also like the name Joshua" he told her before giving her a kiss.

Hannah smiled and flipped through the book "Okay for a boy I like; Weston, Ian, Xavier and Shane. For a girl, Silvia, Molly, Olivia, Grace and Emma" Hannah told them as she closed the book.

"Xavier sounds cool" Michael admitted "And I like Silvia and Emma"

"Yeah but not Molly because I use to have a dog named Molly and she wasn't very friendly or at least to me." Sara told them and everyone laughed.

"I still like Chukwuemeka Scofield" Lincoln stated with a laugh and the others just glared at him. "Beside who said we're only looking for one name?"

"There is only one in here" Sara said firmly as she touched her stomach, "I had the doctor triple check"

"Man I can remember like it was yesterday what your face was like when we found out we were having twins," Michael said as he gave her a hug.

"Yea she wore the same horrified face until she gave birth" Lincoln laughed.

"Shut up!" Sara warned them as she caressed her stomach "There's only one this time."

*FLASHBACK* (five years ago)

_Michael and Sara walked into the doctor's waiting room hand in hand when Sara was ten weeks pregnant so she could get the first ultrasound. They approached the front desk and were taken to a private room until the doctor could see them. Sara sat on the examning table looking around the room nervously while Michael continued to pace._

_They were both overjoyed the minute the found out they were having a baby but now as the idea settled in they were both very nervous. Sara watched as he husband paced back and forth and was biting his nails. Watching him only made her even more scared and couldn't take it any more. "Michael you need to stop I can't have you freaking out on me because if you do then I'm going to freak out and I'm already scared to death about this." Sara told him._

_Michael stopped and walked over to his wife and wrapped his arms around her. "I'm sorry it's just this is so new and I don't know what to do" Michael told her as he rubbed her back and planed kisses on the top of her head._

_"I know me too," Sara admitted as she clung to her husband tightly._

_After a few moments Michael pulled away and took a seat in front of Sara, "Okay we can do this, people had a baby all the time and we've been through so much so one little baby can't be that scary. Heck if having a baby is so terrifying then why to people have another one, I mean my mom had me after Linc so it can't be that bad, also I knew a woman who I use to live down the street from and she had six kids._

_Sara slowly nodded "Yea it's just one baby how hard can it be? We can do this right?"_

_"Yeah we can" Michael told her with a smile as he pushes a strand of her hair behind her ear and brushed his lips against hers. "We can do this."_

_After a few moments the doctor walked in and saw the young couple, comforting each other. "I'm guessing this is your first?" he said with a smile. Sara and Michael both nodded nervously. "Well I'm going to make sure everything moves smoothly through the pregnancy and to help take away some of that worry. You can call me Dr. Fisher."_

_Michael and Sara smiled at him. As Dr. Fisher got everything ready Michael stood up and moved beside Sara and gripped her hand. After taking a deep breath Sara lay back on the examining table and clutched Michael's hand a little tighter as Dr. Fisher got started. After Sara lifted up her shirt the doctor rubbed some cool gel on her tummy to help improve the sound conduction. Sara's eyes looked up at Michael and he gave her a smile and gently squeezed her hand with a little encouragement._

_They both watched as the doctor slid the transducer over her abdomen trying to find the heartbeat. They both watched as the doctor's face lit up as he found what he was looking for. "There it is," he told the young couple and both Michael and Sara smiled and looked at the screen._

_Michael was smiling ear to ear as his thump caressed Sara's hand, "That's our baby" he said to her and then bent down to kiss her forehead._

_"Actually…" Dr. Fisher said making both Sara and Michael look as him a nervously._

_"What… What's wrong" Sara said scared of what he might say._

_"Oh nothing is wrong it's just I'm picking up two heartbeats" Dr. Fisher said with a huge smiled._

_"WHAT!" Sara said in a shocked and terrified voice as she gripped Michael's hand so tight he was wincing in pain._

_"Sara, honey my hand" he said softly but Sara just gripped it tighter._

_"Shut up, Michael" she hissed at him and then turned back to the doctor. "There has to be a mistake I… I… I can't be having twins. Please tell me I'm being punk'd or something"_

_Dr. Fisher shook his head, "No it's no mistake I'm getting two very strong heartbeats"_

_"Please Sara" Michael begged as his face was turning red her was in so much pain. He had no idea Sara was so strong and was afraid she might crush his bones if she didn't release his hand soon. He let out the breath he had been holding when she finally let his hand go. As he rubbed his hand and tried to regain so feeling in it, he looked over at Sara and saw she was freaking out. "Dr. Fisher can you give us a minute?"_

_He nodded to Michale and then slowly left couple alone to adjust to the new information they had just been given. Michael moved over and brought the doctors stool over beside the examining table where Sara lay with a ghostly white face. "Hey Sara look at me" Michael whispered to her as his thumb caressed her cheek._

_Sara made no move to look at him and just shook her head as her eyes starred straight at the wall in front of her. "I… I can't be pregnant with… with twins," she said in a shaky voice._

_"Listen Sara, it's going to be okay" Michael told her in a comforting voice, but it didn't seem to work as her eyes glared at him._

_"Oh shut up when was the last time you had to push a human being out of your body Michael!" Sara snapped at him. "No this is crazy there is no way I'm having twins, I… agreed we would have one," a terrified Sara said. "I mean I was freaking out enough with having one baby and now you want me to have two at once" her voice was shaking and she frantically shook her head._

_"Look I know it's scary and I'm just as nervous as you are but we can do this" Michael told her as he held her hand and brought it to his lips._

_Sara quickly pulled her hand away from him and glared at him, "No offence Michael but we aren't carrying twins and then giving birth to them seven months from now" Sara snapped at him. "To be exact your part was the fun part and was over within two minutes!"_

_"Hey, my part was not that easy and there was a lot of pressure during those two minutes!" Michael said with a smirk in his defense even though he knew Sara would buy it._

_"This isn't funny Michael, I'm sacred to death here and your sitting there making jokes" a teary eyed Sara proclaimed._

_"I know and I'm sorry" he whispered as held her close and wrapped his arms around her and rested his forehead against hers. "I'm scared too, but I know that we can do this. Together. I promise I am with you every step of the way making sure you and our babies are taken care of. I will be there every minute that it will get to the point you'll be begging me to leave you alone but I won't." Sara listened to him and she stated to laugh all well knowing he wasn't kidding. A tear fell down her cheek and Michael brushed it away with his thumb. "We can do this," he told her as his hand moved to rest on her stomach where their two little miracles were safely growing. After a moment Sara's hand moved over top of his and a smile crept across her face._

_"Well it's not like we can return one" Sara laughed and Michael also laughed a little before moving toward her to brush his lips against hers. "We did say we wanted to have a big family."_

_Michael smiled "Yeah we did, just think about how amazing it's going to be to have two little ones running around causing trouble."_

_Sara nodded and caressed Michael's hand that she had almost crushed caressed it "Sorry about your hand"_

_"It's okay, it actually stopped me from fainting when I heard we were having twins," they both laughed and wrapped their arms around each other and thought about the new journey they were both about to take together._

*END OF FLASHBACK*

Both Michael Sara smiled as they thought about that moment and Sara laid her head on Michael's shoulder. Michael leaned down and planted a kiss on her forehead and rubbed her back. "You know sometimes I still get these awful pains in my hand since that day"

Sara scoffed and smacked his arm, "Please I thought you said you have I high tolerance for pain?" Michael just laughed and held her closer.

The two seem to be enjoying their little moment and pretty much forgot Linc and Hannah were present so before the two horny adult took it to far Linc spoke up " So we all agree on calling it Chukwuemeka if it's a boy?" Sara and Michael's eyes both turned and glared at Linc.


	32. Blackout Chapter 1

Black Out

Chapter 1

Sara lay awake in bed unable to find a comfortable position, she was now nine months pregnant and felt like she was the size of a house although she felt huge when she had the twin she never made it to a full term and they were born prematurely. She groaned in frustration and threw the blankets off her. Rolling over and taking a minute to pull herself out of bed she moved to position the fan so it was blowing straight at her side of the bed. Once it was on high and Sara was satisfied she made her way back to the bed to lie back down.

Although it seemed to have worked for a little while she was still very uncomfortable. Looking over at the other side of the bed and she saw Michael sleeping so peacefully and she couldn't stand it. How could he sleep soundly without a care in the world while she couldn't. She tried rearranging her pillows so that she was sitting up a little and hoped it would help her situation. It didn't. Letting out another grunt she turned and glanced at the clock and it read 3:30am.

It had been like this for a several nights now and she was really getting tired of it and wanted to have the baby now and be done with it. Suddenly she felt Michael shift a little and then his arms came around her as he slept. It really disgusted her that he could sleep and she couldn't and now he was trying to cuddle with her.

Hell no she thought and then aggressively pushed him away from her with so much force that he almost fell off the bed in the process. "Sara what was that for?" he asked her all confused and still half asleep.

"For being a jerk," she hissed at him.

Michael let out a sigh and then pressed him face into his pillow. "Sara if this is about letting the kids stay up an hour longer I'm sorry but come on it was Nicole's favorite movie"

"This has nothing about that," Sara hissed.

"Than what's wrong?" he asked softly as he moved closer to caress stomach and then let his hand trail up to her cheek. He thought for a minute that she had calm down but she quickly pushed him away.

"How can you sleep when I'm miserable and so uncomfortable? I mean you are the reason I am in this situation" She spat out and then smacked his forearm.

"Okay Sara if I remember correctly you were there too and as much a contributor as I was." Michael said with a little chuckle hoping to lighten the mood but it didn't seem to work.

"Just forget about it," she said shaking her head. "Go back to sleep and I'll try not to bother you this time!"

"Sara, come on I'm up now so what do you need?" he asked her as he sat up in bed looking down at her.

"I said forget about it," she said in annoyed tone as she crossed her arm over her chest.

"Fine then I'll just sit here with you" Michael said. The both stared straight ahead not even bothering to look or talk to the other so the room was silent.

After a few minutes Sara got more restless and started moving positions again. "You know what, if your just going to sit like that and do nothing why don't you make yourself useful and get me a snack."

"Fine" Michael said as he got out of bed. "What do your taste buds desire tonight."

Sara brought her index finger to her lips and though carefully about what she wanted. "pickles and mint chocolate ice cream and then a banana with paprika sprinkled on top of it."

Michael looked at her with a disgusted look on his face as he thought about what she had just asked for. "First of all that is disgusting Sara and second we don't even have paprika"

"Well go and find me some" she spat out.

"Fine" Michael mumbled as he pulled on a pair of jeans and a long sleeve shirt. "I'll be back."

About half an hour later Michael retuned with a bag of the things Sara had asked for. While in the scooped the mint chocolate into a bowl with pickles on the side, a banana and small jar that held the paprika on a tray. As he glanced down at the tray he stuck out his tongue and couldn't believe Sara was actually going to eat it.

He made his way up the stairs and entered their bedroom to see Sara sprawled out on the bed watching t.v. As he came into the room she turned her head and looked at him as he placed the tray on her bedside table. "Thought you hated paprika?"

"I do" Sara told him as she sprinkled a lot of paprika on her sliced banana. "Want some?" she asked him and then saw the disgusting look Michael had on his face as he stared at her snack.

"No thank you, You can eat it all" he told her as he climbed back into bed and lay on his side watching her as she dipped the pickle into the mint chocolate ice cream. He raised a hand up and started to caress her large belly as she ate. "It won't be long now until this one joins us" he said with a smile on his face.

Sara nodded and let her free hand intertwine with his fingers on her belly. "Yep pretty soon we'll be doing midnight feedings and playing rock paper scissors to see who has to get up" Sara said with a smile as she thought about how wonderful it was going to be to have a baby in the house again. "I'm sorry I lost my temper with you" Sara said a bit ashamed as to how she acted.

"It's okay you are uncomfortable and I should be doing everything to make sure you and the baby are comfortable. Also I'm a bit use to you jumping down my throat by now and I'm sure tonight won't be the last time."

Sara scoffed and playfully hit his shoulder. Michael couldn't help but laugh and pulled a giggling Sara down onto the bed and wrapped his arms around her.


	33. Blackout Chapter 2

Black Out

Chapter 2

"No Matt it's mine!" Nicole yelled as she tugged on one side of the storybook.

"No I had it first!" Matt yelled back as he tugged on the other side of the book.

It had been like this for hours now, they fought over everything since the moment they got up this morning; who got the blue cup at breakfast, who got to play with what cars on the hot wheel track, who cleaned up what toys and now it was who got to read the mother goose book for quiet time. They were seriously driving Sara crazy this morning.

Not only was she unable to sleep last night and was very uncomfortable but now the twins had decided that today they would try everything to make her go insane and she couldn't stand it anymore. She sat at the kitchen table reading the newspaper and drinking a glass of water praying for some peace and quiet. "Guys stop fighting over the book you can look at it together." Sara told them but they continued to play tug a war with it.

"I want the book," Matt yelled

"No I do!" Nicole yelled as she gave one last tug with all her might.

Matt had no choice but to let go, Nicole lost her balance and the book went flying over the kitchen table and knocked over Sara's glass of water on the table. Sara jumped back in her chair as the water spilled all over her and the newspaper and the glass fell to the hard tiled floor and smashed into pieces. This was the last straw.

"Alright that's enough!" Sara yelled

Nicole glared at her brother and then moved to push him. "Look what you did!"

"No you did it!" Matt said as she pushed her back making Nicole fall to the tile floor with a thump.

"Mommy Matt pushed me" she whined.

"That's it both of you have been acting like two year old the whole morning and I've had it with both of you!" Sara said in a firm tone.

"Matt started it!" Nicole said as she pointed at her brother.

"No you did" Matt said as he hit Nicole's finger away him

"Ow" Nicole cried "That hurt!" she said and hit him back.

"STOP IT NOW, BOTH OF YOU!" Sara yelled and getting both of their attentions. "Time out for both of you right now!" she told them and pointed to the time out wall.

Nicole and Matt looked at their mother with pleading eyes "But…"

"No you to are to sit there for four minutes. Now go before I make is ten!" she said in a firm voice and watched them slowly walked over and took a seat. She started to shake her head as she turned back to the mess and tried to pick up the pieces of glass.

As she bent down Michael walked into the kitchen and saw the twins in time out and Sara on the floor picking up pieces of glass. "Hey what happened?" he asked as he moved to help her up and take a seat on a near by chair. "Here I got it."

Sara sat down and let of a frustrating sigh, "Well while you have been off doing god knows what I'm here having to play referee for the kids as they have fought over pretty much everything thing since they got up. Their latest was over a stupid book and in the end knocked over the glass of water and it spilled all over me and the glass fell to the floor. I tired Michael! I haven't slept in days and I'm stuck taking care of our children while you hide off somewhere!" she yelled at him.

"Okay calm down Sara it's not that big of a deal" he told her as he moved to throw the broken glass cup in the garbage.

"That's easy for you to say" Sara scoffed at him.

"Look how about you go change and I'll talk to the twins okay. After there is something I want to show you" he told her as he helped her stand up and watched his very pregnant wife waddle up the stairs.

After he finished up cleaning up the mess, Michael made his way over to the twins who still sat quietly against the wall. He knelt down so that he was at eye level with them and looked into their sad eyes.

"Mommy doesn't like us anymore" Nicole said in a very sad voice and was on the verge of tears as was Matt.

"No mommy loves very much she is just a little tired. There is so much going on and your new baby brother or sister will be coming soon. So I need you two to be extra to good help mommy, okay," he said in a soft voice and the twins nodded.

"We sorry we broke the glass" Matt said.

"I know" Michael said as he gave them both a hug. "Now why don't you two go and pick a movie to watch nice and quietly?" They both nodded and slowly walked out of the room to go pick out a movie.

Letting out a sigh Michael climbed the stairs and made his way to his and Sara's bedroom where she was changing. "Everything all right?" he asked as he entered into the room to see Sara mumbling to herself.

"Don't know how much more I can take of this, I mean don't get me wrong I love being pregnant but I doubt I will be able to last two more weeks like this" she said all frustrated. "None of my clothes fit except for this horrible skirt."

"It's going to be alright, now there is something I want to show you," he told her as he took her hand and led her out of their room and towards the twin's room. As he opened the door they saw the twins beds on the far side of the room with one on each side of the room and then on the side closest to them was a white crib that Michael had just assembled earlier. "What do you think?" he asked her as he wrapped his arms around her.

Sara brought her hands to cover her mouth and she started to cry. Michael held her close, he knew Sara was worried things wouldn't be set up in time so he went and got the crib she asked for and him and Linc built it. "It's okay, don't cry," he said as she kissed her forehead. "What do you think?" he asked again as he let his fingers run threw her hair.

"No, no, no" she cried making Michael froze not sure what she meant by no.

"What is it?"

"It's the wrong one," she said as tears streamed down her face. "I asked for a cherry wood 4 in 1 convertible sleigh crib. This is an ash wood crib with all sides the same height and isn't convertible" she cried.

"But I thought you wanted…"

"NO I want a cherry 4 in 1 convertible sleigh crib! The baby bassinet was suppose to be white because it goes better with the blankets and beige bedding I got for it" she snapped at him. "I wanted the cherry colored crib because it matches the twins beds, the white doesn't" she let out a grunt and left the room and a dumbfounded Michael.

"I take it didn't go so well" Linc chuckled as he entered the room after a frustrated Sara left.

"I don't know how much more I can take of this, she's driving me crazy!" Michael hissed at his brother and he brought his hands up on top of his head and paced the room. "Everything ticks her off now, and I mean everything" a desperate Michael said to his brother.

"Yea and to think she was worse when she was pregnant with the twins" Linc laughed.

"It's not funny" Michael said in a serious voice. "Now help me take this stupid crib down so we can go get the right one."


End file.
